Pokemon Episodio I
by LinkSilver
Summary: Ash descubre que tiene un Hermano por ello se ve obligado a enfrentar un nuevo reto, pero no solo eso tambien se da cuenta de muchas cosas que siempre ignoro en su Vida, acaso su vida siempre fue una Mentira?, ¿cual sera el nombre del Hermano de Ash?.
1. El Sujeto del Dragon

Pokemon Episodio I   
  
Edición Dorada   
  
Cada Leyenda tiene su Principió, Cada Travesía tiene su primer paso  
  
  
  
El Hermano de Ash  
  
Capitulo 1: El Sujeto del Dragón  
  
En unas Hermosas praderas, donde hermosas vegetación abunda, hay un sujeto de Cabello plateado y vestido con una túnica verde, caminando  
  
?????: Saludos, yo soy el Autor de esta Historia, algunos se preguntaran que hago aquí?? y por que no ha empezado la Historia??? Pues es muy simple estoy aquí para explicar muchas cosas por ejemplo, por que arriba dice, Edición Dorada, muy simple, este fic es una reedición de mi viejo Fic, trae muchas nuevas cosas, pero manteniendo un toque de lo de antaño, espero que sea de su agrado y os guste la Edición Dorada, sin mas que decir me despido, para lo que no saben me puede llamar Link o Silver, son mis dos nombres que tengo, bueno ahora si me despido Adios!!  
  
Ha Pasado demasiado tiempo Ash, viaja Solo de regreso a su pueblo Natal, Paleta, ha tenido muchas aventuras en su corta vida y capturado muchos Pokemon en muchos lugares, sin mencionar que en un duelo muy difícil venció al Numero Uno del Mundo, tomando el su Lugar en el Raiting, pero en fin eso no vine al caso, Ash ya estaba cansado de tanto caminar y moría de Hambre, al igual que su inesperable amigo Pikachu  
  
Ash: Pikachu, Muero de Hambre!!!!  
  
Pikachu: Pika…pi (-_- yo tambien)  
  
Ash: Cielos Pikachu!!, ne nos mal que ya falta poco para llegar  
  
Pikachu: Pika…pi (asi es^^)  
  
Ash *con los ojos brillándoos*: comeré algo decente!! Por fin!!!  
  
Pikachu: pikaaaaaaaaa.. pika.. pi (mejor que las asquerosidades que cocinas)  
  
Ash: oye por lo menos hago mi mejor esfuerzo  
  
Pikachu: pika…. Pi (el esfuerzo no importa, si tienes que comer algo asqueroso )  
  
Ash: que insinúas Pikachu!!!  
  
Pikachu: pika (nada)  
  
Ash: seguro   
  
Pikachu: pikaaa pi!!! (Mira que ahí adelante)  
  
Ash: eh???  
  
*Ash voltea y ve que delante de el ya se puede ver Pueblo Paleta o mejor dicho tal vez Ciudad Paleta, ya que ah adquirido mucha fama por los triunfos respectivos de Ash y Gary*  
  
Ash: mi hogar!!! Por fin!!! Muy bien Pikachu a la Carga!!!  
  
Pikachu: pika….piiii (vamos!!)  
  
*Ash empieza a correr velozmente para llegar pronto a su hogar, seguido por su Pokemon amigo*   
  
Cuando ambos creían que nada les impediría llegar, bajo sus pies la tierra se habré y caen en lo que parece un hoyo  
  
Ash *aturdido*: creo saber de quien es esta Obra  
  
Pikachu: Pika… pi (creo que yo tambien -_-)  
  
Jessie: prepárense para los problemas  
  
James: ¡y mas vale que teman!   
  
Ash: -_- vez te lo dije Pikachu  
  
Jessie: bobo no interrumpas nuestro Lema!!!!  
  
James: te quedo claro!!  
  
Ash: -_- muy bien sigan  
  
Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación  
  
James: ¡para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!  
  
Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor  
  
James: ¡Para Extender nuestro reino hasta el Cyber espacio!   
  
Jessie: Jessie !!!  
  
James: James me mes, Ahi Madre !!  
  
Meowth: miau así es  
  
Jessie: ja! Has caído en nuestra Trampa!!  
  
Meowth: ahora capturaremos a la rata de una vez por todas  
  
James: y recuperaremos nuestra reputación!!  
  
Ash: -_- y creen que lo lograran esta vez, jajajaja  
  
Meowth: si!!! *saca ese frasco que siempre usan para atrapar a Pikachu*   
  
Jessie: esta vez no habrá error *saca unas pinzas*  
  
James: hemos pensado en todo… JuasJuas  
  
Ash: -_- entupidos!! Después de todos estos años creen triunfar ahora??  
  
James: si, algún problema??  
  
Ash: Claro que si!!!  
  
Meowth: mucha habla y poca acción!!!  
  
Jessie: en marcha!! *extiende las pinzas, atrapa Pikachu fácilmente y sin problemas luego lo deposita en el frasco que saco Meowth*  
  
Ash: malditos!!!  
  
James saca un control, presiona un botón, y de algún lugar aparece el Globo, que viene piloteado por Woboufett  
  
Woboufett: Woboooo…fett  
  
Jessie: muy bien equipo vamonos!!!  
  
*El Globo baje en tierra, los tres suben sin problema y se empezó a elevar lentamente*  
  
Ash: esperen!!! *Ash ya había salido del Hoyo* adonde creen que van!!!  
  
*Ash empezó a correr para alcanzar a subir al Globo, cuando, se abre la tierra de nuevo y cae en un Nuevo Hoyo*  
  
Ash *cayendo* Noooooooooooooooooooo  
  
*El Globo ya se había elevado*  
  
Jessie: lo siento Bobo pero ya has perdido  
  
James: después de tanto tiempo  
  
Meowth: el jefe por fin estará contento con nosotros  
  
Woboufett: Woboooo…Fett  
  
Jessie: *sacando una Pokeball* masa azul regresa a tu pokebola  
  
*Ash en el fondo del hoyo una desesperación lo había poseído y no lo dejaba pensar bien, no lograba hallar una manera de Salir*  
  
James: bien vamonos!!!  
  
Meowth: si  
  
Jessie: vamos con el Jefe!!!  
  
????: Entupidos del equipo Rocket!!! Nunca aprenderán!!!  
  
*Esa voz se escucho por todo el Lugar*  
  
Jessie: quien es???  
  
James: de donde viene??  
  
Meowth: se me hace conocida  
  
Ash *en el hoyo*: quien será?  
  
?????: Equipo Rocket!!!! Soy su peor pesadilla, Ve Dragonite!!!!  
  
James: Dragonite!!!  
  
Jessie: donde??  
  
Meowth: creo que estamos en problemas!!  
  
*Frente al Globo apareció el Pokemon Dragón*  
  
Dragonite: graaaaa…  
  
James: OH no!!!  
  
Jessie: se acabo!!  
  
Meowth: así parece  
  
*De la espalda del Pokemon Dragón, salto un sujeto, dentro del globo*  
  
James: no puede ser  
  
Jessie: que haces tu aquí, que no estabas de nuestra parte??  
  
Meowth: tu eres…  
  
?????: Cállense!!!  
  
*el joven de un rápido movimiento, le quita el frasco donde esta Pikachu, y salta del Globo en dirección al suelo*  
  
James: Loco!!!  
  
Jessie: olvídate de el, mejor preocupemos de rostros!!  
  
Meowth: si!!  
  
????? *en el aire*: FURIA DRAGON!!!!!!!  
  
Dragonite: Graaaaaaaaaa  
  
*El Pokemon lanza un poderoso ataque, que hace pedazos, el globo y saca a todos lo que estaban en el, Volando en diferentes direcciones*  
  
James: *en el aire*: el equipo rocote ha sido separado!!!!!  
  
Jessie: *en el aire*: y derrotado!!  
  
Meowth: así es!!!!  
  
Ash *que por fin había salido del hoyo *: Pikachu???  
  
????: *Saliendo entre lo matorrales*: no te preocupes!! Aquí esta  
  
*el sujeto rompe el Frasco y sale Pikachu corriendo hacia su maestro*  
  
Ash *abrazando a Pikachu*: por un momento pensé que te perdería!!!  
  
Pikachu: pika…pi.. (ne nos mal que no paso eso)  
  
*Ash levanto la mirada para agradecerle al joven, pero el ya no estaba*  
  
Ash: O_O a donde fue???  
  
Pikachu: pika…pi (no tengo idea)  
  
Ash: una verdadera Lastima, quería invitarlo para mi casa  
  
Pikachu: pika…pi (ya esta oscureciendo)  
  
Ash: tienes razon debemos irnos, ante que caiga la noche completamente, Vamos!!!  
  
*Ash y Pikachu, corrieron nuevamente veloz, en dirección a ciudad Paleta y la casa de su madre*  
  
Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, el extraño joven estaba en frente a una Laguna, lanzando piedras  
  
?????: esos del Equipo Rocket jamás aprenden, aunque nunca podré esperarme completamente de ellos  
  
*Arrodillándose en el suelo y mirando su reflejo en la Laguna*  
  
(El Joven era un muchacho alto tenia un peinado a lo Gohan, su cabello era de color igual al pelo de la madre de Ash y trae una extraña capucha, con la cual Fácilmente podria esconder su cara, pero en estos momento no la estaba haciendo y tampoco cuando salvo a Pikachu)  
  
?????: me gustaría Saber Quien Soy???!!!!, no Que soy  
  
*unas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, el Joven se levanto y vio el Cielo Estrellado, ya había caído la Noche, se podía ver una hermosa Luna Llena*  
  
????? *Gritando*: POR QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………C……O……N……T……I……N……U……A……R……A……………………………………………………………………………………  
  
El Grito se escucho por todo el Lugar, un joven que estaba no muy lejos de ahí lo escucho  
  
Link/Silver: que habrá sido eso??? En fin espero que le haya gustado el primer capitulo de este Fic Reeditado, les aviso de ante mano que ahora serán muchos mas capítulos que antes, para lo que han leído la versión Original deberán haberse dado cuenta que el Cambio es tremendo, espero que haya sido un cambio para bien, espero comentarios a Greatsebastian@Hotmail.com, agradezco a todos los que siguen mis historias y me apoyaron para volver a escribir, se despide Link/Silver (el nombre que prefieran jejeje) nos encontramos en el próximo capitulo, Cuídense ^^   
  
No Cabe decir que los Personajes de Pokemon, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago solo por diversión  
  
------------------Comienzo del Flash Back------------------  
  
Ash: QUE HACES AQUÍ!!!!  
  
May: acaso no se puede venir a visitar un amigo??  
  
Ash: claro, pero…  
  
May *triste*: pero nada… Ash, si te sientes tan mal por mi presencia me voy…  
  
Ash: no May!!… no es eso jamás me sentiría mal por tu presencia!!!! Por que yo…  
  
May: tu que??  
  
Ash *sonrojado*: Nada……  
  
---------------------Fin del Flash Back----------------------  
  
En el Próximo Capitulo…  
  
Pokemon Episodio I Capitulo 2: La Visita Inesperada... 


	2. Una Visita Inesperada

Pokemon Episodio I   
  
Edición Dorada   
  
Cada Leyenda tiene su Principió, Cada Travesía tiene su primer paso  
  
  
  
El Hermano de Ash  
  
Capitulo II Una Visita Inesperada  
  
Un Joven Miraba de Lejos, Ciudad Paleta que se veía Hermosa, bajo el Cielo Estrellado, y con las Luces que cubrían a la Ciudad  
  
Link/Silver: Increíble, que un Simple Pueblo se ha convertido en una Hermosa Ciudad, En Fin, Saludos nos volvemos a encontrar, este es mi segundo capitulo Reeditado espero que sea de su agrado, y que tenga bueno Resultados, eh trabajo Bastante para Rescatar las Ideas del Fic Original, Darle un toque de Frescura, manteniendo lo de antaño, bueno Mientras Ustedes leen mi segundo Capitulo, iré a conocer esta Ciudad mas de cerca, Adiós  
  
Ya era de Noche en la Ciudad, Ash estaba a unos Cuantos metros de su casa  
  
Ash: Pikachu… por fin llegaremos  
  
Pikachu: Pika.. (Así es)  
  
Ash: esta vez planeo quedarme un largo tiempo en Casa  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi (ojala ^^)  
  
Ash: Mira Pikachu, ya puedo ver mi casa!!!!  
  
Pikachu: Pika…pi (que bien)  
  
Ash y Pikachu apresuraron, su paso, rápidamente llegaron a la Puerta de la Casa de Ash  
  
Ash: usare mis llaves para abrir mi Mama debe estar durmiendo no quiero molestarla y además quiero irme directo a Dormir  
  
Pikachu: chuuu (será lo mejor)  
  
*Ash abrió con cuidado y movió delicadamente la Cerradura abriendo la Puerta, cuando entro toda la casa estaba en calma y en oscuridad, pero una Luz venia de la Sala de Estar*  
  
Ash: mi mama debió dejar prendida la Luz  
  
Pikachu: pika…pi (se me ase raro)  
  
*Ash se acerco con cuidado a la Sala de Estar si dio cuenta que había gente conversando*  
  
Ash: como no lo pensé -_- mi mama me estaba esperando de seguro esta con el Profesor Oak  
  
Pikachu: Pika… -_-  
  
*Ash entro en la Sala, y asi era su mama estaba con el Profesor Oak y Tracey*  
  
Ash: Hola Mama ^^  
  
Delia: hijo al fin llegaste ^^ *abrazándolo*  
  
Ash: si mama, pero no me aprestes  
  
Delia: esta bien ^^ *soltándolo*  
  
P.Oak: Hola Ash  
  
Ash: Hola Profesor Oak  
  
Tracey: Hola Ash  
  
Ash: hola Tracey  
  
May: Hola Ash  
  
Ash: Hola May…………………O_O May?????  
  
May: si ^^  
  
Delia: Llego hoy en la Tarde, venia a verte  
  
Ash: que!!!  
  
Delia: lo que escuchaste  
  
Tracey: hay Ash tu no cambian ni con los años  
  
P. Oak: bueno Delia nosotros nos vamos ya llego Ash, debemos volver al laboratorio   
  
Ash: a que te refieres con eso Tracey??  
  
Delia: bueno Samuel esta bien, Adiós Cuídate y tu también Tracey  
  
Tracey: lo mismo para usted señora Ketchum  
  
P.Oak: adiós  
  
Delia: los acompaño a la puerta ^^  
  
P.Oak: ok  
  
*El profesor y Tracey acompañados por Delia se marcharon de la Sala en dirección a la Puerta*  
  
May: y que me dices Ash??  
  
Ash: QUE HACES AQUÍ!!!!  
  
May: acaso no se puede venir a visitar un amigo??  
  
Ash: claro, pero…  
  
May *triste*: pero nada… Ash, si te sientes tan mal por mi presencia me voy…  
  
Ash: no May!!… no es eso jamás me sentiría mal por tu presencia!!!! Por que yo…  
  
May: tu que??  
  
Ash *sonrojado*: Nada……  
  
May: como que Nada…???  
  
Ash: Nada  
  
May: hay Ash tu no tienes remedio…  
  
Ash: tu si??  
  
May: ya no empieces con eso de Nuevo -_-  
  
Ash: esta bien May, pero tu a que viniste, te conozco no vendrías por que si  
  
May: eso tienes Razon, eh venido para pedirte Disculpas, por lo que paso ase un mes masomenos  
  
Ash: May no es por nada, pero es que tu sabes que lo nuestro no tiene solución  
  
May: pero Ash……  
  
Ash: May pero nada!!, ya te dije que solo si quieres podemos seguir siendo amigos ^^  
  
May *resignada*: esta bien  
  
Ash: no te sientas mal por favor  
  
*Mientras tanto en la Puerta de la Casa*  
  
Tracey: no es Justo Ash tiene mucha suerte con las Mujeres  
  
P.Oak: jajajaja no te deprimas de nuevo Tracey  
  
Tracey: Muy Gracioso Profesor   
  
Delia: jajajaja… no se si mi hijo tenga suerte, tiene un Carácter muy encantador, eso atrae naturalmente a las Mujeres  
  
Tracey: me pregunto si ahora volverá con May  
  
P Oak: no se as Curioso Tracey  
  
Tracey: lo siento  
  
Pikachu: Pika…pi (más te vale)  
  
Tracey: que haces aquí Pikachu!!!  
  
Pikachu: Chuuu (no tenia nada mejor que hacer)  
  
Delia: no lo se…… a veces no creo que mi Hijo tiene 19 años  
  
P Oak: te entiendo Delia, lo mismo me paso con mi Hijo, en fin ya nos tenemos que ir, Luego seguimos Hablando de ese tema  
  
Delia: seguro, Hasta pronto  
  
Tracey/P.Oak: hasta Mañana  
  
*P Oak y Tracey se marchan en dirección a su Hogar*  
  
Delia: creo que ahora me voy acostar  
  
*Delia entro a la casa, mientras en la Sala de Estar*  
  
May: Ash te entiendo y creo que tienes Razon  
  
Ash: que Bueno May ^^  
  
May: Bueno yo ya me voy  
  
Ash: estas loca, a estas horas, por que no te quedas Hoy acá, es mas si quieres te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras  
  
May: Gracias… pero no me voy  
  
Ash *sosteniéndole el brazo a May para detenerla*: Vamos May, no tienes donde quedarte esta noche, quédate aquí por favor  
  
May *resignada*: Esta Bien Ash  
  
Ash: bien que bueno ^^ bueno ya es muy tarde, mejor me voy a acostar  
  
May: te sigo  
  
*Mientras con Delia*  
  
Delia *bostezando*: estoy cansada, me voy acostar  
  
*Delia, de casualidad miro un Candelario que había cerca colgado*  
  
Delia: OH no!!! Dentro de tres días es 30 de Febrero, en esa Fecha, me pongo muy triste y melancólica, Por que te lo llevaste!!!!  
  
*Delia triste se marcha a Acostar*  
  
SON LAS 3:00 DE LA MAÑANA, han pasado dos horas de que todos, están durmiendo en la casa, Delia duerme en su cama muy tranquila, pero con una Cara muy Triste, mientras que en la Pieza de Ash, Este duerme como Tronco el Cama de Arriba con Pikachu en un Costado, y May abajo duerme  
  
*Justo en ese momento Despierta bruscamente May, pero sin Despertar a Nadie*  
  
May: Noooo!!! De nuevo!!!  
  
*May se levanta y corre velozmente al Baño, su cara había tomado un tono verde, se pone frente a Lavamanos y empieza a Vomitar*  
  
SON LAS 3:30 DE LA MAÑANA  
  
*May había limpiado todo el desastre que dejo en el Baño, Gracia a su Suerte nadie la Había escuchado*  
  
May: esta era una de las razones por la que no me quería quedar en esta Casa, Por las Nauseas que me vienen menudo, creo que debo hallar la manera de contárselo a Ash, bueno por ahora me ir a dormir estoy muy cansada  
  
*May se acostó y entro en un sueño profundo*  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………C……O……N……T……I……N……U……A……R……A……………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Las calles de Ciudad paleta, están desiertas y hay una tranquilidad tremenda, lo único que se me mueve es un sujeto acostado en una Banca  
  
*el sujeto se sienta bien*  
  
Silver/Link: Hola, espero que le haya gustado este nuevo Capitulo, verán que ah tomado un camino muy diferente, a los que todos pensaban, este capitulo ha sido refrescado bastante, espero que ese cambio haya sido para mejor, ahora en este Fic esta May, espero que no me maten por ello, a mi me cae muy bien la Niña, no se a ustedes, bueno no tengo nada mas que decir mas que un Cuídense, y un Hasta la Próxima, bueno ahora yo me voy a dormir ^^  
  
*Silver/Link se recuesta en la banca*  
  
No Cabe decir que los Personajes de Pokemon, no me pertenecen, esto lo hago solo por diversión  
  
------------------Comienzo del Flash Back------------------  
  
?????: Cuantas veces debo decirte, que no volveré al equipo Rocket  
  
Tross: no te estoy preguntando, JAJAJAJA volverás te guste o no  
  
?????: Jamás!!!!!!, Ve Schyter  
  
Tross: quieres pelea, la tendrás Ve Nidoking  
  
?????: Schyter Cuchillaso!!!!  
  
Schyter: Schyyyyy  
  
Tross: Nidoking detenlo!!!  
  
Nidoking: Grrrrrr  
  
Tross: Nidoking ahora ataca con Mega Cuerno!!!  
  
?????: OH Puede hacer eso!!!  
  
---------------------Fin del Flash Back----------------------  
  
En el Próximo Capitulo…  
  
Pokemon Episodio I El Hermano de Ash Capitulo III No Volveré Jamás… 


	3. No Volvere Jamas

Pokemon Episodio I   
  
Edición Dorada   
  
Cada Leyenda tiene su Principió, Cada Travesía tiene su primer paso  
  
  
  
El Hermano de Ash  
  
Capitulo III No Volveré Jamás  
  
Una Hermosa mañana se ha situado en Ciudad Paleta, los primeros rayos de sol, son confortantes, y rejuvenecedores, todos despiertan para empezar su día Normal  
  
En una Banquillo de la Ciudad, Un Muchacho se levantaba algo adolorido  
  
Link/Silver: OH Cielos, ultima vez que duermo en un Lugar así, la próxima me iré a un hotel, jejeje pero bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con el tercer capitulo de esta Fic reeditado, hoy no tengo mucho que decir solo espero, que esta reedición sea de su agrado, ^^Nos vemos  
  
SON LAS 8:00 DE LA MAÑANA  
  
En el Hogar de Ash, La Casa ya estaba iluminada por el Astro llamado Sol, Delia ya se había levantado   
  
Delia: Mr Mine, hay que empezar hacer el aseo de temprano  
  
Mr Mine: Mineeeee (claro)  
  
Delia: bien ^^  
  
SON LAS 11:00 DE LA MAÑANA  
  
Ash dormía confortante mente pero con un algo intranquilo, moviéndose de un lugar a otro y May dormía como un Angelito, Ash en uno de sus movimientos Cayo de la Cama, despertando a la Pobre May  
  
Ash: @_@  
  
May *sorprendida*: QUE!!! DONDE!!!! CUANDO!!!!  
  
Ash: @_@   
  
May: *relajada y sentándose en la cama*: a eras tu Ash  
  
Ash: @_@ Saltar sin paracaídas es algo bonito!!!  
  
May: -_- otra vez se cayó de la cama, siempre es lo mismo -_-  
  
Ash: @_@ hola may, viste la matricula del avión que me atropello???   
  
May: -_-  
  
*May tomo del Cuello a Ash y lo Sacudió bien Fuerte, luego le pego Cachetadas, hasta que reaccionara*  
  
Ash *parándose y gritando*: Estoy Bien Despierto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
May *cayendo atrás por el Grito*: no grites no soy sorda  
  
Ash: jejejeje disculpa  
  
May: -_- ya que  
  
Ash: jejejeje  
  
May: bueno Ash, ya que me despertaste me voy a Bañar ^^  
  
Ash: esta bien pero no la hagas largo que hay gente esperando  
  
May: haré lo posible, sabes que para tener mi cabello tan hermoso debo cuidarlo apropiadamente  
  
Ash: -_-  
  
Pikachu *despertando y saltando de la cama de arriba hacia abajo: Pikaaaa…pi (Hola)  
  
May: hola Pikachu ^^. Bueno me voy a bañar  
  
Ash: Claro  
  
*May sale de la habitación*  
  
Ash: mmmm… Pikachu que haremos el día de hoy???  
  
Pikachu: Pika…pi (acabo de despertar)  
  
Ash: creo que después veré  
  
*en el baño May ya se había desvestido, estaba bajo la ducha hablando con ella misma*  
  
May: creo que pensándolo bien, me quedare un buen tiempo acá, tal vez pueda reconquistar a Ash, aunque mas bien me quedo por que Tengo que decirle mi pequeño secreto, y debo hallar el momento adecuado para contárselo, el tiene mucho que ver con esto al igual que yo  
  
*Luego, May se lavo bien el cabello y gasto todo el acondicionador que había en el Baño*  
  
SON LAS 11:40  
  
Ash: Media hora para bañarse!!!! O cielos!!, Pikachu te apuesto -_- que no dejo nada de acondicionador  
  
Pikachu: Pikaaaa…pi (no te apuesto por que perdería)  
  
Ash: no es justo, a mi también me gusta cuidarme el Cabello :´(  
  
May *entrando en la Habitación*: Escuche bien???  
  
Ash: OH, claro que no, veo que te preocupas solo de tu cabello, y no de lavarte tus orejas  
  
May: -_- lo que tu digas  
  
May había entrado a la Habitación con un toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y otra su Cabello, Ash por unos momento se le quedo Mirando  
  
May: y bien???  
  
Ash: y bien que??  
  
May: no piensas salir de la Habitación para que me vista???  
  
Ash *sonrojado*: AH Claro que si!!  
  
May: entonces que esperas??  
  
Ash *mas sonrojado*: ehhh… nada  
  
May: entonces que esperas??  
  
Ash: nada, me voy Vamos Pikachu  
  
*Ash y Pikachu salieron de la Habitación, la puerta se les cerro con un portazo atrás de ellos*  
  
Ash: Pikachu… por que no me esperas abajo??  
  
Pikachu: Pikaaaa…pi (claro)  
  
*Ash entro al baño, se desvistió, abrió la ducha y se puso bajo ella en esos momentos le vinieron recuerdos de los que paso con May, ase un mes masomenos*  
  
---------------------------COMIENZO DE FLASH BACK----------------------------------------  
  
May: vamos, Ash no seas tímido??  
  
Ash: May no es que sea tímido, pero…  
  
May: pero nada Ash, llevamos 2 años y nunca hemos llegado a esto…  
  
Ash: creo que tienes razon May…  
  
----------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------  
  
Ash *suspiro*: hay may……  
  
*Ash se lavo el Pelo, pero cuando tomo el acondicionador*  
  
Ash: -_- como me lo imagine…… esta May no cambia, y ahora que are con mi Cabello :´(  
  
*Ash Salio del Baño, con una toalla cubriéndolo se dirigió a su pieza, iba abrir la Puerta, pero se abrió sola y May detrás de ella*  
  
May: Hola Ash te tardaste 5 minutos, eres rápido ^^  
  
Ash: lo se May, permiso  
  
May: Claro  
  
*Ash entro a la habitación y serró la puerta despacio delante de May*  
  
May: Ash tu no cambias ^^  
  
*a Todo esto May llevaba puesta una Remera Rosa sin mangas, unos jeans grises y zapatillas rojas. y su cabello Castaño Claro, estaba muy largo*  
  
Mientras Tanto Ash y May tenían sus Problemas, cerca de la ciudad un Joven tenia lo suyos  
  
?????: Cuando entenderán que no me pondrán convencer Nunca!!!  
  
Rocket1: te llevaremos por la fuerza donde el jefe entonces  
  
El Joven había sido emboscado por dos Rocket  
  
Rocket2: Muchacho no entiendes que tu destino, esta con el  
  
??????: Noooo, mi destino esta donde yo quiera, cada uno ase su destino  
  
Rocket1: Bla Bla Bla, Cállate, Ve Rhydon  
  
Rocket2: Ve Stelix  
  
??????: No me venzeran convoco a Skarmory   
  
Skarmory: Skarrrrrrrrrr……  
  
Rhydon: Grrr……  
  
Stelix: Stel!!!!  
  
?????: Skar ataque Rapido!!!!  
  
Skarmory: Skarrrrr  
  
Rocket1: Rhydon envístelo!!!  
  
Rhydon: Grrrrr  
  
Rocket2: Stelix tu tambien  
  
??????: No tengo tiempo para esto !!! Skar Sky Atack Metálico!!!!!  
  
Skarmory: Skarrrrrr  
  
*el ataque del Pokemon Metálico derroto fácilmente a los Pokemon de los Rocket*  
  
Rhydon: @_@  
  
Stelix: @_@  
  
Rocket1: *sorprendido y regresando el Pokemon a la Pokebola*: no puede ser  
  
Rcoket2: *sorprendido y regresando el Pokemon a la Pokebola*: como es posible  
  
?????: Les advertí, que no se metieran conmigo, me voy, insectos!!!!  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿: A donde crees que vas????  
  
?????: Esa voz!!!  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿: Como veo no has olvidado al Gran Tross  
  
?????: Desgraciadamente  
  
Tross: Rockets es Natural que sujetos como ustedes no puedan con el, háyanse yo me encargare de el  
  
*Tross era un chico de la misma edad que Ash su pelo era como el de vegeta pero de color morado. El llevaba el traje que todos los del equipo Rocket usan, de color morado*  
  
Rocket1: si señor  
  
Rcoket2: se lo encargamos  
  
Tross: así será  
  
*Los Rocket desaparecen del Lugar*  
  
Tross: debes volver al Equipo Rocket, ese es tu Lugar  
  
?????: No lo es  
  
Tross: y piensas borrar todo tu pasado???  
  
????: No, me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, pero mi padre me engaño  
  
Tross: el Jefe lo hizo por ti  
  
?????: Mentira el lo hizo por el  
  
Tross: Basta de Palabrerías, Volverás!!!!  
  
?????: Cuantas veces debo decirte, que no volveré al equipo Rocket  
  
Tross: no te estoy preguntando, JAJAJAJA volverás te guste o no  
  
?????: Jamás!!!!!!, Ve Schyter  
  
Tross: quieres pelea, la tendrás Ve Nidoking  
  
?????: Schyter Cuchillaso!!!!  
  
Schyter: Schyyyyy  
  
Tross: Nidoking detenlo!!!  
  
Nidoking: Grrrrrr  
  
Tross: Nidoking ahora ataca con Mega Cuerno!!!  
  
?????: OH Puede hacer eso!!!  
  
Tross: eso y mas  
  
?????: Schyter esquívalo!!!!  
  
*Schyter trato de esquivar el ataque, pero no puedo fue derrotado de un solo Golpe*  
  
?????: No Schyter!!!! *sacando una Pokeball* Regresa!!!  
  
Tross: tendrás que volver  
  
?????: no *sacando una Pokeball* Ve Dragonite  
  
Tross: tu Pokemon mas fuerte, Lo venceré  
  
?????: Drar furia Dragón!!!  
  
Tross: Nidoking Hyper Rayo!!!!  
  
*Ambos ataque chocan causando una Gran Explosión, cuando el humo se disipa, Nidoking esta tirado en el suelo, y Dragonite de pie, algo herido*  
  
Tross: Nooooooooo *sacando una Pokeball* Regresa Nidoking!!!  
  
?????: jajaja, *sacando una Pokeball* Regresa Drar!!!  
  
Tross: el Jefe me dijo que te trajera a como fuera  
  
------------------------Comienzo de Flash Back---------------------------------------  
  
Giovanni: supongo que escuchaste la conversación.   
  
Tross: Si Jefe  
  
Giovanni: Necesito que traigas a mi Hijo.   
  
Tross: Claro Jefe  
  
Giovanni: Tu perteneces a la Elite del Equipo Rocket, tu eres capaz de pelear en igualdad con el  
  
Tross: lo se Jefe, le prometo que lo haré  
  
Giovanni: una cosa Mas, tráelo por cualquier medio estamos??  
  
Tross: Si, Lo are  
  
--------------------------Fin de Flash Back---------------------------------------------------  
  
?????: a que te refieres por cualquier medio???  
  
Tross: Muajajaja a esto *Tross saca una Pistola*  
  
????? *Sorprendido*: te has vuelto loco!!!!!  
  
Tross: Puede ser……………  
  
?????: Tross tu no eras así  
  
Tross: eh cambiado, ahora ven conmigo o si no……  
  
?????: o si no que???  
  
*El Joven da me día Vuelta y Sale corriendo en dirección a la Ciudad*  
  
Tross: Entupido!!!!!!!!  
  
Cerca de Hay un Muchacho que llegaba a la Ciudad  
  
????: Ha Pasado mucho tiempo que no volvía a mi Hogar, me pregunto si Ash estará en Casa, podré ver a mi madre de nuevo ^^ después de tanto tiempo  
  
*en ese Momento el Muchacho escucha un dispara que parece venir de muy cerca, miles de Pidgey salen volando por el susto*  
  
???? *Sorprendido* que habrá sido eso, Iré a ver a enseguida!! Espero que no haya nadie Herido….   
  
*El Muchacho Velozmente se interna en el Bosque*  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………C……O……N……T……I……N……U……A……R……A……………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Link/Silver: no creo haber sido el único que escucho eso???? Espero que no haya nadie herido, en fin espero que le haya gustado este Capitulo Reeditado, como ven la historia tiene muchos detalles nuevos, yo diría demasiados nuevos, pero aun tiene el toque de antaño, yo creo que todos estos cambios han sido para mejor, y espero que compartamos la idea, bueno sin mas que decir me despido, hasta el Próximo Capitulo ^^  
  
------------------Comienzo del Flash Back------------------  
  
  
  
Tross *apuntando*: Muere!!!!!  
  
*Gyrados toma por Sorpresa a Tross con un chorro de agua, dejándolo todo empapado y derribándolo*  
  
Tross: @_@ de donde salio ese Pokemon???  
  
Gyrados: Grrr!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--------------------Fin del Flash Back----------------------------  
  
En el Próximo Capitulo…  
  
Pokemon Episodio I El Hermano de Ash Capitulo IV Mi Vida ha sido una Mentira… 


	4. Mi Vida ha Sido una Mentira

Pokemon Episodio I   
  
Edición Dorada   
  
Cada Leyenda tiene su Principió, Cada Travesía tiene su primer paso  
  
  
  
El Hermano de Ash  
  
Capitulo IV Mi Vida ha sido una Mentira  
  
Era Medio día en Ciudad Paleta  
  
Link/Silver: Acaso fui el único que escucho el Disparo??  
  
Ciudadano: yo lo escuche, y tambien escuche un tanque jajajaja *murmurando* Muchacho Loco  
  
*El Ciudadano se marcha*  
  
Link/Silver: te escuche por si lo olvidaste soy el Autor y Narrador de esta historia se todo lo que pasa!!! Ingrato hijo de…… Ups jejeje creo que me deje llevar por mis emociones ^^ bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con otro Capitulo de mi Fic reeditado, este es un capitulo totalmente Nuevo, la historia ya no será de 3 Capítulos, será de muchos mas, pero bueno no les quitare nada mas de su tiempo, yo mientras tanto le daré su merecido a ese Ingrato nos vemos ^^  
  
El Muchacho que Había Oído el disparo corría aun mas rápido, ya que se había oído un segundo disparo, el Muchacho llega hasta un matorral donde se esconde y ve claramente el lugar donde Fueron los disparos, había dos sujetos uno tirado en el suelo y otro que caminaba lentamente hacía el que en el suelo yacía   
  
Tross: Jajajaja, pensándolo bien si te mato ahora el Jefe me pondrá a mi en tu lugar, seria algo que me encantaría  
  
????: Tross reacciona!!! Mira lo que dices!!! Tu no eres así Arrggggggg  
  
El Joven Misterioso que yacía en el suelo, tenía una Herida en la Pierna y otra en el Pecho  
  
*Tross se acercaba lentamente caminando mientras Hablaba*  
  
Tross: Te Equivocas, Yo soy así aunque aun soy algo compasivo te matare ahora, o prefieres morir desangrado Lentamente??  
  
?????: Tross!!!! Mejor dicho Travis, Reacciona!!!  
  
Tross: ese nombre no significa nada para mi!!!´  
  
?????: Acaso no recuerda a tu……Arrrrrrrrrrrgggggg…Madre!!!!  
  
Tross: CALLATE!!!!!!  
  
?????: Arrgggggg…… Tross  
  
*Tross Estaba frente al Joven, y empuñaba la Pistola con Mira a la cabeza del Moribundo Joven*  
  
Tross: veo que has perdido mucha, sangre te ahorrare un poco de Dolor!!!  
  
?????: Nooooooooo *pensando* por lo menos jamás volví con el Equipo Rocket, Si Muero, mi muerte será Libre *El Joven dibuja una sonrisa en su cara*  
  
Tross: veo que estas Feliz de Morir, me estas pidiendo a Gritos que presione el Gatillo eso Haré, te complaceré  
  
?????: …  
  
*El Joven no le respondió Nada al parecer por su graves Heridas, había quedado Inconsciente*  
  
Mientras Tanto con el Observador de esta escena  
  
??????: *En voz baja* OH NO!! Eso sujeto planea Matar al otro no puedo permitirlo!! Que hago?!!!! Ya se…  
  
*El Muchacho saca una Pokeball*   
  
?????: *en voz Baja* VE!!!! Gyrados  
  
Tross *apuntando*: Muere!!!!!  
  
*Gyrados toma por Sorpresa a Tross con un chorro de agua, dejándolo todo empapado y derribándolo*  
  
Tross: @_@ de donde salio ese Pokemon???  
  
Gyrados: Grrr!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*El Muchacho Salio de los matorrales corriendo en dirección al Joven que yacía en el suelo*  
  
?????? *Tomando el pulso*: Aun esta Vivo! *Sacando una Nueva Pokeball* Ve Taurus!!   
  
*el Muchacho sube al Joven en el Lomo del Pokemon Toro*  
  
Tross *Levantándose* Que Crees que Haces!!!  
  
????: Lo Correcto!!!  
  
Tross: Maldito Morirás…… Demonios donde esta mi Pistola!!!!  
  
Tross no se había dado cuenta que con el ataque sorpresivo de Gyrados, aquella arma había Salido volando, quien sabe donde haya caído  
  
????: Gyrados Hidro Bomba!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gyrados: Graaaa…  
  
Tross: *sacando una Pokeball* No Iras a ningún Lugar sin pelear!!! Ve Ra………  
  
*demasiado Tarde la Hidro bomba había golpeado de frente a Tross, impactándolo fuertemente contra un árbol, dejándolo fuera de combate*  
  
Tross: @_@  
  
???? *Sacando una Pokeball*: Gyrados Regresa!!!, Taurus deprisa vamonos!!! Hacia la Ciudad, debemos llevar a este Joven al Hospital!!!  
  
Taurus: Tau……  
  
Mientras Tanto en el Hogar de Ash  
  
May y Ash estaban en sala de esta, hace pocos minutos acababan de Almorzar  
  
May: Ash sigo Opinando que con ese Nuevo Look, te ves Genial  
  
Ash: -_- si May  
  
May: que bueno que dejaste de Ocupar Gorro, los niños pequeños solo los usan  
  
Ash: -_- lo se May  
  
May: me alegra que me escuches Ash  
  
(Ash, vestía una Playera Negra, unos pantalones Azules, y además una zapatillas Blancas, ya no usaba Gorro, su Cabello esta tomando la forma del Peinado de Gohan (DBZ))  
  
Ash: -_- si te escucho May  
  
May: eres una Linda, persona y adema ahora te ves mas Lindo ^^  
  
Ash *molesto*: BASTA!!! ME HAS REPETIDO LO MISMO DESDE EL DESAYUNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ACASO NO TENIA QUE VOLVERTE A HOEN!!!!!!  
  
May: Ash???  
  
Ash *molesto*: lo que escuchaste!!!  
  
May *saliendo Lagrimas a los ojos*: si eso es lo que quieres Ash  
  
Ash *recién dado cuenta de la manera que trato a su amiga* : Espera…. May!!!  
  
May *rompiendo en llanto*: no digas nada Ash, hoy sale un Barco hacia Hoen, me iré, si es lo que tanto deseas  
  
Ash: No es eso!!  
  
*May salio corriendo, hacia la Habitación de Ash para buscar su cosas, Ash por supuesto la sale siguiendo*  
  
Ash: Mayyyyyyy  
  
May: no me digas nada!!!  
  
*May estaba subiendo la escalera cuando de pronto se detuvo en seco, por un Mareo que le vino, que la estaba haciendo tambalear y posiblemente caer de las escaleras*  
  
May *mareada*: No de nuevo……… ahhhhhhh  
  
Ash *sorprendido*: May que te pasa!!!!  
  
*El Cuerpo de May se inclino hacia atrás era una caída segura, Ash velozmente subió, la alcanzo a sostener, la ayudo a llegar arriba, entro a su habitación y la sentó en su cama*  
  
Ash: May estas bien???  
  
May *recuperada*: Si Ash Gracias, ahora tomare mis cosas para irme  
  
Ash: estas loca!!!! En ese estado tu no vas a ningún Lugar!!!   
  
May: no te preocupes no es nada,  
  
Ash: que no me preocupe!!! Que no es nada!!! May tu a mi no me engañas, se que es algo Importante   
  
May: tu crees??  
  
Ash: no soy tonto May , tu te quedas acá hasta te sientas mejor!!! Estamos??  
  
May: esta bien *pensando* no se si alegrarme o entristecerme por esta noticia  
  
Ash: ahora dime May, sabes por que te vino ese Mareo????  
  
May: ehhh… si, no ósea nooooo, digo No se  
  
Ash: May???  
  
May: en serio Ash, No se  
  
Ash: May te conozco muy bien, se que algo me escondes  
  
May: Que pasa si yo te digieras  
  
Ash *extrañado*: que me digieras que??   
  
May: *tomando aire*: Que yo te digiera que Yo y…  
  
Ash *aun extrañado*: Que tu y????  
  
May: Que yo y tu…………  
  
Delia *entrando a la habitación*: Lo siento chicos por interrumpir…… pero Ash me podrías hacer un Favor???  
  
Ash *medio confundido*: Que Mama????  
  
Delia: Podrías Limpiar el Latico (la parte de arriba de una casa)  
  
Ash *confundido*: Tenemos Latico?????  
  
Delia: -_- si hijo  
  
May: Hay Ash   
  
Ash: esta bien  
  
Delia: Gracias ^^ *Delia sale de la Habitación*  
  
Ash: May que era, lo que me ibas a decir de yo y tu???  
  
May: Nada…  
  
Ash: como que Nada??? No seas así Dime!!!  
  
May: Esta bien *pensando* que hago ahora, Gracias adiós llego su mama para salvarme que le digo… ya se  
  
Ash: Y???  
  
May: Ash…… Crees que tu y yo tenemos Oportunidad de volver a formar una Relación???  
  
Ash *sorprendido*: May… pensé que ya habíamos discutido esto, no te confundas yo te quiero Mucho, pero no te Amo, mis sentimiento solamente se confundieron…  
  
May *triste*: Entiendo… pero contéstame algo??  
  
Ash: si??  
  
May: la sigues amando… a ella???  
  
Ash *triste*: ………Si  
  
May *triste*: entiendo pero Bueno no sigamos hablando de esto, te ayudo a Limpiar el Latico??   
  
Ash: esta bien, pero estas segura que te sientes mejor  
  
May: si!! ^^ *Pensando* ufff parece que creyó que esto era lo que trate de decirle, aunque igual se me hace muy triste escuchar esto  
  
Ash: Vamos entonces *Pensando* entiendo a May… pero lo que no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con el Mareo   
  
*Ash y May, fueron donde la Mama de Ash quien le dijo en donde estaba el Latico, ya que Ash ni se acordaba*   
  
Ash: Jejeje me había olvidado, hace más mas de 9 años que no estoy largo tiempo en mi casa  
  
May: , yo ase 7 años que no me quedo largo tiempo en mi casa pero me acuerdo de todo  
  
Ash: entonces seré yo ^^  
  
May *suspiro*: Hay Ash  
  
Ash: bueno manos a la acción  
  
May: esta bien  
  
*Ash y May subieron al Latico y estuvieron Bastante tiempo Limpiando*  
  
Mientras que con la Madre de Ash  
  
*Delia estaba sentada en el Comedor Hablando Sola*  
  
Delia *Triste*: Hoy es 2 de Febrero, quedan 2 días para que cumplan 19 Años desde aquella Desgracia…… *Unas lágrimas corren por el Rostro de delia*  
  
De Vuelta con Ash y May, ya habían pasado tres Horas ya había Oscurecido   
  
May: a todo esto Ash, donde esta Pikachu???  
  
Ash: en la Mañana lo fui a dejar al laboratorio del Profesor Oak junto con mis demás Pokemon, le gusta estar ahí jugando con más Pokemon  
  
May: ya veo  
  
*Ash movió una Caja, para dejarlas Ordenada con las demás*  
  
Ash: creo que eso es todo  
  
May: así parece  
  
Ash: Por fin terminamos  
  
May *sorprendida*: Mira Ash lo que hay debajo de esa caja que moviste!!!!!  
  
Ash: OH!!!  
  
*Había una especie de compartimiento Secreto*  
  
Ash: que habrá ahí???   
  
May: no lo se, abre y veremos  
  
*Ash habré el compartimiento y hay una nueva Caja llena de fotos y otras cosas*  
  
Ash: valla, hay bastantes cosas  
  
May: si, muestra una foto??  
  
Ash: esta bien  
  
*Ash toma una de las Foto, en la que hay un Hombre aproximadamente de unos 22 años, con un Arcanine, el Hombre tenia una polera café, unos jeans azules, unos zapatos café, su cabello era Negro y tambien su peinado era de Gohan*  
  
Ash: este hombre se me hace conocido  
  
May: pues yo lo ayo parecido a ti  
  
Ash: en serio??  
  
May: si, mira atrás parece que tiene escrito algo  
  
Ash: haber  
  
Atrás decía   
  
Una Foto para recordar Mía y de mi fiel Arcanine, que me ha seguido en las buenas y en las malas  
  
David Ketchum   
  
Ash *triste*: Es mi padre!! Pero como  
  
May *confundida*: Eh???  
  
Ash: mi mama me dijo que no tenía ninguna foto de mi Padre, no entiendo  
  
May: a lo mejor no sabía la existencia, de esta caja  
  
Ash: no lo creo  
  
May: Mira aparte de las fotos hay mas cosas  
  
*May saco un estuche, el cual abrió, y Mostraba en total 15 Medallas que estaban empolvadas*   
  
Ash: OH, las medallas de mi Padre!!!! *Ash le quito el estuche apresuradamente a May*  
  
May: Mira Ash, hay otro estuche!!  
  
Ash: haber   
  
*Ash dejo cuidadosamente el estuche en la caja y tomo el otro, lo abrió, Había 5 Huecos vacíos y una Pokeball, Ash toma esta y la Observo detalladamente*  
  
Ash: Un Pokeball, debe haber sido de mi padre  
  
May: Ash!! Ve las demás fotos!!!  
  
Ash: claro  
  
*Ash inconscientemente se Guardo la Pokeball*  
  
*Ash tomo una foto, en que salía su padre con su Madre*  
  
May: tu madre cuando Joven era muy Linda  
  
Ash: Lo se, leeré que dice Atrás  
  
Una Foto para Recordar nuestro Infinito Amor, que durara por siempre  
  
David & Delia Juntos por Siempre  
  
Ash *Triste*: triste que eso se rompió  
  
May: Calma Ash, veamos otra  
  
*Ash toma una foto en la que su padre salía con Seis Pokemon*  
  
May: que dice atrás Ash  
  
Ash: haber  
  
Mi Equipo Campeón Arcanine, Rhydon, Nidoking, Gyrados, Jynx y mi Querido Meowth, gracias a ellos llegue hasta aquí  
  
PD: por una Extraña Razon hubo un error en la Publicación de Nombres y todos me conocen por Giovanni, Luego arreglare eso  
  
David Ketchum alias Giovanni  
  
Ash *más triste*: Cada vez me pongo más triste  
  
May: Ash Mira!!! Esta foto no entiendo  
  
Ash: haber  
  
*Ash miro la foto y leyó lo de atrás*  
  
Ash: pero que demonios???  
  
May: eh???  
  
Ash: que significa esto!!! Debo preguntárselo a mi Madre!!!  
  
*Ash Bajo velozmente del Latico, y fue veloz en busca de su madre seguido por May*  
  
Mientras tanto Delia estaba viendo TV en la Sala de Estar  
  
Delia: no hay nada que ver, pondré las noticias!!  
  
*Delia cambio al canal de las Noticias*  
  
Locutor: EXTRA, Noticia importante!!, entrenador Pokemon de Ciudad paleta que ase años no se sabia de el, a llegado Hoy y traía con el un Muchacho muy Malherido, con 2 balazos que le han ocasionado Riesgo de muerte, en estos momentos el muchacho se vate por la Vida y la Muerte, muy pronto le tendremos mas noticias de este Joven  
  
Noticias: OH cielos pobre Joven!!, ya no es seguro este mundo  
  
Ash *entrando en la sala de estar*: MAMA!!!! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTA FOTO!!!!!  
  
May *llegando atrás de Ash*: Ash Calma!!  
  
Delia *sorprendida*: que foto??  
  
Ash *Molesto*: ESTA!!!!!! *pasándole la foto a su mama*  
  
Delia *choqueada*: DE DONDE SACASTE ESTO!!!!???  
  
Ash: lo encontré arriba, explícame que Significa!!!!  
  
May: Ash no le grites a tu mama!!!  
  
Delia: esta bien, May…  
  
En la Foto Salía el Padre de Ash, Delia, quien cargaba en sus brazos un bebe que sin duda era Ash y además había un niño de 6 años aproximadamente a los pies del Papa de Ash  
  
Atrás decía  
  
Una Foto dedicada a mi querida Familia, mi querida Esposa Delia, y Mis dos Orgullos, Mis 2 Hijos Varones, Ash y Rocky   
  
David Ketchum o debería decir Giovanni??   
  
Delia: en que parte la encontraste Ash??  
  
Ash: en una caja escondida, arriba  
  
Delia: tu padre debió esconderla antes de irse  
  
Ash: como que antes de Irse??  
  
Delia: Ash es hora que te diga la Verdad sobre tu Padre y Tu Hermano  
  
Ash *choqueado y confundido*: Hermano???  
  
Delia: así es, el niño de la Foto es tu hermano!!  
  
Ash *sorprendido*: Mi Hermano???  
  
May *Sorprendida*: Ash tiene un Hermano????  
  
Delia: siéntense los dos es una Larga Historia  
  
Ash *molesto*: espera un momento!!!! Tu sabias esto y me lo vienes a contar a mis 19 años!!!!!!!  
  
Delia: tenía miedo, no quería lastimarte   
  
Ash: Mama me has engañado todo este tiempo, por favor dime ahora la Verdad  
  
Delia: Esta bien hijo te lo diré, Para empezar tu padre no Murió en un Accidente, el Esta Vivo!!  
  
Ash *furioso y saliéndole lagrimas*: QUE!!!!!!!!!!! TODO ESTE TIEMPO MI PADRE A ESTADO VIVO Y TU ME LO HAS OCULTADO, SABES LO DIFICIL QUE ES VIVIR SI UN PADRE!!!!!!!!!!!! ME LO HAS OCULTADO APUESTO POR UNA ESTUPIDA PELEA ENTRE PAREJAS!!!!!!! *rompiendo en llanto* MI VIDA HA SIDO UNA MENTIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
May *sorprendida tambien y triste por Ash*: Ash por favor Calmate!!!!!!  
  
Delia *muy triste*: Hijo no fue así, no fue por una pelea, por favor déjame contarte el por que hice esto, espero que cuando termine me comprendas un poco, lo que hize no fue Bueno  
  
Ash: MAMA Y AHORA TE DAS CUENTA!!!!!!!!!  
  
May: Ash!!! Deja que tu mama cuente por que!!!  
  
Ash *resignado, furioso y triste*: esta bien……  
  
*Ash apaga la TV y se sienta junto a May frente a su Madre*  
  
Delia: Todo empezó cuando…………………………  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………C……O……N……T……I……N……U……A……R……A……………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Link/Silver *lanzando a un rió que pasa por ciudad Paleta al Ciudadano*: ESO TE PASA POR BURLARTE DEL AUTOR DE LA HISTORIA IMBECIL!!!! Uppsss…. Eh Hola olviden el comienzo de este Párrafo jejejeje, no pensé que llegaran tan rápido hasta aquí, eh tenido un día muy agitado por ciudad Paleta ^^ como pueden ver, espero que les haya gustado la cuarta entrega de este Episodio, me ha quedado un poco largo, ya que eran demasiadas las ideas que quería narrar en este capitulo, espero que hayan disfrutado el Capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente ^^ ya es de noche esta vez me iré a buscar un Hotel  
  
Tross *entrando en escena*: Oye tu???  
  
Link/Silver: yo????  
  
Tross: si tu, nos has visto un sujeto extraño con un Taurus que llevaba un muchacho Moribundo pasar por aquí??  
  
Link/Silver: un sujeto con un Taurus, que tiene tambien un Gyrados, que corría velozmente y arriba del Lomo iba un sujeto de ropas extrañas, algo misterioso con dos Balazos uno en una Pierna y otro en el pecho??  
  
Tross: SI  
  
Link/Silver: No lo eh visto  
  
Tross: _-_ Plop  
  
*Tross sale corriendo*  
  
Tross *pensando*: ese sujeto no me habrá tomado el Pelo  
  
*Tross da media vuelta para enfrentar, al muchacho que había visto recién*  
  
Tross: Hey tu!!!................ *mirando para todos lados* a donde fue???  
  
------------------Comienzo del Flash Back------------------  
  
David: Delia entrégame a Rocky!!!  
  
Delia: Jamás!!!!!!  
  
David: no me obligues a usar la Fuerza  
  
Delia: usala, si te atreves  
  
*David le da un Fuerte golpe a Delia derribándola y dejándola inconsciente en el suelo*  
  
David *saliéndole lagrimas por los ojos*: Perdóname pero no me dejaste remedio   
  
--------------------Fin del Flash Back----------------------------  
  
En el Próximo Capitulo…  
  
Pokemon Episodio I Capitulo V La Historia del que creí mi Héroe… 


	5. El Pasado del que Crei mi Heroe

Pokemon Episodio I   
  
Edición Dorada   
  
Cada Leyenda tiene su Principió, Cada Travesía tiene su primer paso  
  
  
  
El Hermano de Ash  
  
Capitulo V El Pasado del que Creí mi Héroe  
  
Ya Era de Noche en la Ciudad  
  
Link/Silver *en la recepción de un hotel*: COMO QUE CUESTA ESO!!!! NO LO PUEDO PAGAR!!!!  
  
Atendedor: entonces va a tener que ir a dormir a un bancillo  
  
Link/Silver *llorando*: Noooooooo  
  
*Link/Silver sale de la recepción*  
  
Link/Silver *llorando*: Buaaaaaa donde dormiré ahora?? OH no me había dado cuenta que estaban aquí jejejeje hola como están, aquí ando en mi quinto capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, será un capitulo muy detallista, algo que en la versión clásica, me lo salte y trate de evitar el mayor detalle posible, bueno aquí vamos con un capitulo directo al pasado, espero que funcione y le guste nos vemos ^^, espero hallar un Lugar donde dormir  
  
Delia: Todo empeños hace mucho tiempo……………   
  
Ash: Mama, Mi padre fue un buen maestro Pokemon o tambien me mentiste??  
  
Delia: Ash déjame contarte por favor…… Cuando tu padre estaba batallando por el campeonato del mejor Maestro Pokemon  
  
---------------------------------Comienzo del Flash Back----------------------------------------  
  
Anunciador: ha sido una espectacular Batalla a ambos entrenadores le queda un Pokemon, Giovanni Ketchum y Mortis Efen, no cabe duda que ambos son dignos de ser el Campeon del Mundo, la Pregunta es quien ara el próximo movimiento??  
  
Publico: Ohhhhh  
  
David *pensando*: si gano tendré que arreglar eso de Giovanni, aunque no niego que ese nombre suena bien  
  
Mortis: Prepárate Ve Tyranitar!!!!  
  
Tyranitar: Graaaaaaaa…  
  
Publico: OHHHHHHH  
  
David: un Tyranitar!!! *pensando* Jamás había visto uno dicen que son muy poderosos espero que mi ultimo Pokemon sea capaz de vencerlo  
  
Mortis: que esperas Ketchum as tu movimiento!!!!  
  
David: Ve!!!! Mi Fiel Arcanine!!!!   
  
Arcanine: Auuuuuuuuuu  
  
*Este Arcanine era un poco mas grande de un Arcanine normal y su pelaje no era rojo, si no amarillento*  
  
Anunciador: Guau un Arcanine de Color, esta batalla será Tyranitar Vs Arcanine  
  
Mortis: Tyranitar!!! Golpe dinámico!!!  
  
David: Arcanine Velocidad!!!!  
  
*Arcanine velozmente esquiva el ataque de Tyranitar*  
  
Mortis: es muy Rápido tu Arcanine!!  
  
David: pues Gracias, Arcanine Lanza Llamas!!!  
  
Mortis: Tyranitar resiste ahí!!!  
  
*El Lanzallamas dio de frente en Tyranitar, pero este resistió sorprendentemente*   
  
Mortis: Mi Tyranitar, no caerá tan fácil, Tyranitar Hiper Rayo!!!  
  
David: Arcanine Velocidad Extrema!!!!!!!  
  
Mortis: Nany!!! Estas Locos, recibirás el Hyper Rayo de frente  
  
*Arcanine golpea de frente a Tyranitar, el cual suelta su ataque, el que envuelve a ambos Pokemon en una Explosión, levantando una cortina de Humo*  
  
Anunciador: Simplemente espectacular, cual será el resultado de esta Batalla!!!  
  
David *pensando*: espero que resulte mi plan, fue muy arriesgado  
  
Mortis *pensando*: Tonto  
  
*El Humo se disipa, Tyranitar y Arcanine estaban Muy Heridos y ambos tirados en el Suelo*  
  
Mortis: Tyranitar!! Levántate!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyranitar: Graaaa *levantadose lentamente*  
  
David: Vamos Arcanine un ultimo esfuerzo!!!!!  
  
Arcanine: Woof!! *Arcanine se levanta tambaleante*  
  
David: Arcanine Lanza Llamas!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mortis: Tyranitar Re…………  
  
*Mortis se dio cuenta que Tyranitar estaba muy agotado por hacer el Hiper Rayo y además Herido por la explosion*  
  
Mortis: Nooooooo  
  
*El Ataque del Pokemon Perro Fuego, da de lleno a Tyranitar impactándolo contra una Pared*  
  
David *feliz*: Bien Echo Arcanine!!!  
  
Arcanine *herido y Feliz*: Woof Woof  
  
Mortis *llorando en el suelo*: Eh Perdido………  
  
Publico: Ohhhhhhhhh  
  
Anunciador: parece que eso ha sido todo por Hoy, Arcanine ha Ganado  
  
Juez de Línea: Tyranitar no puede con……………  
  
Tyranitar: Graaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Mortis: Tyranitar!!!!  
  
David: no puede ser  
  
Anunciador: parece que Tyranitar puede continuar  
  
Publico: Guau  
  
Arcanine: Woof Woof   
  
Juez de Línea: la batalla continua!!!!   
  
*los Ojos de Tyranitar se volvieron Negros*  
  
Mortis: va a lanzar su más poderoso Hyper Rayo!!!!   
  
David: Arcanine Esquívalo!!!!  
  
*Demasiado Tarde el Hyper Rayo da de frente en Arcanine, Tyranitar seguido después de lanzar el ataque cae al Suelo*  
  
Tyranitar: @_@  
  
Juez de Línea: Para Ganar Arcanine se debe poner de Pie, sino será un doble K.0  
  
Anunciador: impresionante Tyranitar se la jugo toda por una Draw, veamos que ocurre  
  
David: Arcanine Levántate!!!!!!  
  
Arcanine *mal herido*: Woof Woof   
  
*Arcanine a duras penas se logra poner de pie*  
  
Mortis: NOOOOOOOO *sacando una Pokeball* Regresa!  
  
Juez de Línea: Arcanine es el Ganador!!!!  
  
Anunciador: Giovanni es el Nuevo Campeón!!!!!  
  
Publico: OHHHHH  
  
*Arcanine Cae al Suelo*  
  
Arcanine: @_@  
  
David: Arcanine Nooooo!!!!!!!!   
  
*David corre velozmente hacia su Pokemon*  
  
Juez de Línea: llevadlo rápidamente a un PokeCenter   
  
David: *sacando una Pokeball* Arcanine Regresa!!  
  
A David no le importo su triunfo, llevo los mas rápido que pudo a su fiel Pokemon, al PokeCenter, yo en ese momento estaba entre el Publico, era una muchacha de 17 años  
  
Delia: David!! Debo acompañarlo!!!  
  
Salí del estadio lo mas rápido que Pude, y empecé a Buscarlo, cuando yo escuche a unos sujetos hablar de el  
  
Sujeto1: Crees que quiera Unirse???  
  
Sujeto2: Claro, no tiene Opción Muajajajaja  
  
Sujeto1: debemos encontrarlo y darle nuestra propuesta  
  
Sujeto2: el será Perfecto, para el proyecto que tratamos de formar  
  
Sujeto1: Muajajajaja lo se  
  
Sujeto2: Muajajajajajaja  
  
Al comienzo no supuse que Hablaban de tu Padre Ash, Fui al PokeCenter y ahí estaba, la enfermera Joy le Había dicho que Arcanine estaba Muy Mal, y que Corría riesgo de Muerte, tu padre esta destruido por dentro, irónico no, había logrado su sueño, pero a que costo?? El Prefería tener a su Arcanine, que su sueño, me senté al lado de el  
  
Delia: David te sientes bien??  
  
David *llorando*: Claro que no Delia, mi Fiel Arcanine corre riesgo de muerte  
  
Delia: Calma David vera que todo estará bien  
  
David *abrazando a Delia y llorando*: Así sea  
  
Yo y tu Padre, nos quedamos Dormidos, así fue como paso la Noche, a la Mañana siguiente tu Padre salio temprano a caminar por la calle, aunque todos les pedían autógrafo y esas cosas el estaba triste  
  
David *triste*: Por que!!!! Arcanine, ha estado de siempre conmigo, desde que era un Growlight, hemos vivido muchas aventuras…  
  
Sujeto1 *interrumpiendo* Giovanni Ketchum???  
  
David *triste*: Si quieres un Autógrafo, VETE!!!  
  
Sujeto2: no sea descortés Señor Ketchum, me imagino que esta Triste por el estado de su Canino Pokemon  
  
David *dando la vuelta*: que quieren  
  
Sujeto1: Hemos Venido, a ofrecerle una propuesta  
  
Sujeto2: nunca ha pensando??? En la gran habilidad que tiene??  
  
David: Nany??  
  
Sujeto1: acaso usted piensa desde ahora sentarse y convertirse en una Maestro Pokemon de Elite, estar sentado esperando duelo y obedecer un conjunto de Dogmas  
  
David: a que se refieren??  
  
Sujeto2: Usted no ha pensando usar su habilidad como Maestro, para un fin… digamos mas de Lucro?  
  
David: claro que no  
  
Sujeto1: pero no se ha imaginado usted formando Parte de una Poderosa Organización que dominaría el Mundo, Tal vez podría llegar a Ser el Líder, imagine seria Dios, podría Deshace y Hacer. Tendría puro Poder  
  
David: jamás haría eso!!!  
  
Sujeto2: Ósea prefiere vivir en un mundo de Dogmas, en una sociedad que le Obliga hacer cosas, no le deja Libertad, convertirse en una Maestro Pokemon, para estar sentado y ser esclavizado??  
  
David; mmmmm…… Nunca lo había visto de esa Manera  
  
Sujeto1: cree que los demás en un tiempo mas reconozcan su Habilidad???  
  
David: ehh…  
  
Sujeto2: una Habilidad que para mostrarse, tal vez tubo que Sacrificarse un amigo  
  
David *furioso*: Tienen Razon  
  
Sujeto1: en un tiempo mas aparecer alguien como Usted, y Usted pasara a la Historia nadie lo recordara, en cambio si se une a Nosotros podrá Inmortalizar su Poder  
  
David: creo que ya lo entiendo, Tal vez ser un Maestro Pokemon no es mi Destino, les admito que siempre eh tenido un sentimiento de que me gustaría hacer este Mundo a mi manera  
  
Sujeto1: bien busquemos en ciudad verde  
  
Sujeto2: le demostraremos a que puede llegar un Maestro Pokemon cuando se va por el camino indicado  
  
David: así será  
  
Ese Día Llego David muy Raro al PokeCenter, Cuando la Enferme Joy le dijo que su Fiel Pokemon ya estaba fuera de Riesgo, la Felicidad no se pudo Evitar……  
  
Luego de eso a mis 18 me embarace de tu Hermano Ash, el estaba feliz por eso y en ese tiempo me case con tu padre, pero tu padre empezó a volver Misterioso, escondía Muchas cosas, Compro una Casa en Pueblo Paleta por que quería estar cerca del Lugar donde hacia sus Negocios, para serte Honesta eso me Olía Mal, Luego Nació tu Hermano que llevo el Nombre del Hermano de tu Padre que había Fallecido recientemente, Rocky, Tu Padre empezó a llevar Gente extraña para la Caza, un día me di cuenta que los que Trajo eran los mismo sujetos que Había visto ase tiempo, y había entendido todo, tu padre andaba en Malos Pasos, hasta que llego ese día  
  
David: Adiós Delia, me voy hoy tengo unos importantes negocios  
  
Delia: Adiós Amor ^^  
  
Una horas mas tarde en una especie de Hangar en Ciudad Verde  
  
Sujeto1: David espero que funcione tu plan  
  
David: no te preocupes Bob, funcionara  
  
Sujeto2: ahí viene el Jefe  
  
David: Bien Kel  
  
Bob: todos a sus Posiciones!!  
  
David *saludando al Jefe*: Hola Señor Smith??  
  
*Smith era un sujeto Muy Alto y muy Musculoso, pero a pesar de ello tenia un gran cerebro*  
  
Smith: espero que haya sido por una buena razon, que me hayas mandado a llamar David  
  
David: discúlpeme Señor, pero olvide algo, Bob y Kel lo atenderán  
  
Smith: que mas da  
  
*David sale del Hangar*  
  
Smith: Bob, Kel que eso lo que me van a mostrar??  
  
Bob: sígame  
  
*Smith siguió a Bob hasta el final del Hangar*  
  
Bob: Esto es lo que quiero mostrarle Jefe ^^  
  
*Bob le da una patada en el pecho a Smith, que no le ase nada*  
  
Smith: con que me quería emboscar!!!  
  
*Smith iba a golpear a Bob, pero recibe un golpe por atrás que lo Noquea*  
  
Smith *abriendo los ojos* donde estoy??  
  
Bob: en el mismo hangar  
  
Smith: Bob rata Inmunda!!!  
  
Kel: cuide su vocabulario señor  
  
Smith: Kel tu tambien, ambos la pagaran!!!  
  
David *entrando en escena*: No diría eso Smith, Hoy Morirás…  
  
Bob: y nos convertiremos nosotros  
  
Kel: en los Nuevos Lideres del Equipo Rocket  
  
David: así es Muajajajaja, ya era hora de que alguien te sustituya, después de todo eres un patético Líder  
  
Smith: Cállate, no te debí dejar entrar en mi Organización!!! Te convertí en mi alumno te enseñe todo lo que se, así me lo pagas???  
  
David: como dice el dicho, El Alumno supero al Maestro  
  
Kel: jajajajaa  
  
Bob: siempre quise verte así Smith  
  
Smith: Malditos!!!!  
  
*En Esos segundos el Celular de David suena*  
  
David: discúlpenme un segundo, voy hablar afuera, luego te sigo humillando Smith  
  
Smith: Te Maldigo!!!!!  
  
Kel: tomate tu tiempo David jajajaja  
  
Bob: claro Muajajajajaja  
  
David: Claro luego le mostrare una sorpresa para Morirse *cara perversa* Muajajajaja  
  
Bob: ya lo quiero ver  
  
Kel: si Muajajajaja  
  
*David sale del Hangar, se aleja bastantes metros y toma el Celular*  
  
David: Alo  
  
Delia: Hola Mi Amor  
  
David: Hola Delia, a la misma hora como siempre ^^  
  
Delia: como estas??  
  
David: bien, Delia discúlpame pero no puedo Hablar estoy en una Junta importante  
  
*David cerro el Celular, pero no se dio cuenta que lo Hizo Mal, Delia escuchaba todo*  
  
David *sacando un aparato pequeño de su bolsillo, que tiene un botón Rojo*: Entupidos creen que compartiría el Liderazgo del Equipo Rocket con alguien!!!!! Muajajajajajajaja aquí les va la sorpresa Para Morirse  
  
Delia *escuchando*: Pero que demonios David???  
  
David *presionando el botón*: Esta es mi forma de agradecerles, todo lo que hicieron Por mi Bob, Kel y Smith… Mueran!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muajajajajajajajaja  
  
*Una Explosión envuelve al Hangar, volviéndolo mil añicos, Kel, Bob y Smith, sus vidas desaparecieron ante tal Caos que se ocasiono*  
  
Delia *apagando al teléfono y llorando*: David!!!! Que Hiciste!!!  
  
  
  
David *alejándose del lugar lentamente*: desde hoy seré conocido como Giovanni Líder del Rocket Team, desde ahora empezara mi Imperio Muajajajajajajaja  
  
Desde ese día mis especulaciones habían sido ciertas tu padre se había convertido, en un ser completamente Negro, todo este cambio yo creo que surgió por la Muerte de Su Hermano, que Murió a manos de Entrenadores Pokemon Renegados, en fin cuando llego a caso, no quise enfrentar el tema, así paso el Tiempo Pasaron 5 años, yo estaba embarazada de ti Ash, tu padre hacia las reuniones con gente extrañas cada vez mas seguida, yo escuchaba sus conversaciones y me di cuenta que mi Marido había sido totalmente corrompido, pero aun lo amaba, pero la gota que rebaso el Baso fue un año depuse cuanto tu Ash eras un Bebe de 3 Meses, lo que escuche realmente me molesto  
  
Sujeto3: Señor Giovanni, que ideas tiene a futuro para el Equipo Rocket???  
  
David: me gustaría que mas adelantes mi dos Hijos se conviertan en mi Mano Derecha E izquierda  
  
Delia *escuchando*: QUE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sujeto4: buen Proyecto, de cierta manera  
  
Yo tenia la esperanza que aun quedaba algo bueno en el, pero no era así cuanto termino su junta con esa gente Extraña, decidí enfrentarlo  
  
David: Hola delia que Haces aquí?? Tan tarde  
  
Delia *furiosa*: David me tienes Arto, todo este tiempo has andado en malos pasos!!! Crees que no que fuiste tu el asesino de las tres personas que Murieron en el hangar ase mucho tiempo!!!  
  
David *sorprendido*: Vaya, así que sabes algo, pues bueno YO TOME MI CAMINO!!!!! Y NO JUSGUES MI DECCION!!!  
  
Delia *furiosa*: No lo hago, pero no permitiré que Guíes a mis Hijos, al mismo camino que tu!!! Quiero que te Vallas!!!  
  
David: que me Valla. Jamás dejare a mi Hijos  
  
Delia: ellos no necesitas a un sujeto como tu de padre!!!!  
  
David: si lo dices de esa manera, esta bien me iré!!!, no sabrás nunca mas de Mi!!!  
  
Delia: Desde Hoy Has Muerto para mi!!!!!  
  
David: que así sea, ase tiempo que David Murió, ase bastante tiempo que soy Giovanni, Líder del equipo Rocket!!! Delia, nunca debí casarme contigo Me voy!!!  
  
Esa Noche fue fea David subió arriba, y Ordeno todas sus cosas, yo me eche a llorar en la sala de estar, yo pensaba había logrado su sueño, cuando le ofrecieron ser Maestro Pokemon de Elite se Rehusó y le dio la Victoria a Mortis, el David que había Conocido había cambiado Realmente, de cierta Manera había Muerto, David, llevaba con el Todas sus cosas, dio un Portazo fue a la Puerta y pense que jamas lo volvería a ver un Mes después, Una Noche, Estaba con Rocky en la Sala de Estar viendo TV y fue cuando irrumpió en la casa  
  
Delia: David!!!!  
  
Rocky: Papa??  
  
David: No… Giovanni, eh venido a Buscar algo delia  
  
Delia *a Rocky*: ve a ver tu hermano por favor?? Yo y tu papa vamos hablar  
  
Rocky: si mama ^^  
  
*Rocky subió las escaleras*  
  
Delia: Que Quieres David!!!! Que has venido a Buscar???  
  
David: eh venido a Buscar a mi Hijo de 6 años!!  
  
Delia: estas Loco!!!  
  
David: Delia entrégame a Rocky!!!  
  
Delia: Jamás!!!!!!  
  
David: no me obligues a usar la Fuerza  
  
Delia: usala, si te atreves  
  
*David le da un Fuerte golpe a Delia derribándola y dejándola inconsciente en el suelo*  
  
David *saliéndole lagrimas por los ojos*: Perdóname pero no me dejaste remedio   
  
Rocky *Bajando rápido las escaleras*: Papa!! Que le paso Mama!!!  
  
David *tomándole la mano a Rocky*: Nada… tu vendrás conmigo ahora!!!  
  
Rocky: noooo, no podemos dejar a Mama así  
  
David: Lo Harás!!!  
  
*David le da un golpe a Rocky dejándolo inconscientes y toma lo toma en brazos*  
  
David: Adiós… Delia… Cuida a Ash  
  
*David sale de la casa con Rocky en Brazos*  
  
Es de Mañana, en Pueblo Paleta  
  
Delia *abriendo los Ojos*: Que paso???  
  
Esa Mañana me desperté Temprano, lo único que escuchaba era lo llantos de Ash, Busque por toda la Casa pero No Pude hallar a Rocky. Desde ese día Jamás Volví a ver a tu Padre Ash, ni a tu Hermano, lo ultimo es lo que mas me rompe el Corazón, que me Hallan separado de mi Hijo. Es mas dentro de dos días cumple años, el 4 de Febrero, por eso Ash siempre en esa Fecha me pongo Triste  
  
---------------------------------Fin del Flash Back----------------------------------------  
  
Delia: esa es Toda la Historia……  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………C……O……N……T……I……N……U……A……R……A……………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Link/Silver: Saludo ^^ han llegado rápido a esta parte. espero que hayan disfrutado la Lectura, una Mirada directo al pasado, es primera vez que escribo un Fic de esta Naturaleza y Tal vez el Capitulo Mas Oscuro que eh escrito, Bueno no tengo nada mas que Decir, nos vemos en el Próximo Capitulo ^^  
  
PD: Si saben de un buen Hotel en Ciudad Paleta me escriben un Mail a Greatsebastian@hotmail.com que aun ando buscando uno jejejeje, nos vemos ^^  
  
-------------Comienzo del Flash Back--------------  
  
????: Ash… veo que pueblo Paleta ha cambiado Mucho  
  
Ash: no puedo creerlo, esta aquí, ase más de 9 años que no te veía  
  
????: Pues, fue por una razon importante  
  
Ash: entiendo  
  
----------------Fin del Flash Back-----------------  
  
En el Próximo Capitulo…  
  
Pokemon Episodio I Capitulo VI El Amigo de los Viejos Tiempos… 


	6. El Amigo de los Viejos Tiempos

Pokemon Episodio I 

Edición Dorada

_Cada Leyenda tiene su Principió, Cada Travesía tiene su primer paso_

**El Hermano de Ash**

**Capitulo VI El Amigo de los Viejos Tiempos**

Tarde era en la Ciudad la Gente se iba a Dormir

Link/Silver: Maldición no encontré Hotel, por que tan mala Suerte, OH…… no los había visto si están aquí es por que les ha gustado bastante mi otro Capítulos, si es así se los agradezco a todos, si no es así pues no se que decir, Como recordaran el Capitulo pasado fue una Vista directa al Pasado, Ash escucho una historia que jamás Había Oído, cual será la reacción del Muchacho ahora, pues léanlo Ustedes mismo, Iré haber si encuentro un Banco donde Dormir

Tross aparece y Reconoce al Sujeto

Tross: Hey Tu! Fuiste el que me trato de IDIOTA!

Link/Silver: UPS!

Tross sale persiguiendo Link/Silver quien emprendió huida

En el Hogar de Ash

Ash levantándose furioso: COMO PUDISTE MAMA! ENGAÑARME TODO ESTE TIEMPO! YO CREI QUE MI PADRE ERA UN HEROE Y ME DOY CUENTA AHORA QUE NO ES MAS QUE UN DELINCUENTE!

May levantándose y tomando a Ash: Calma!

Ash sacándose a May: DEJAME! NO ME TOQUES!

May sorprendida: Ash?

Delia: ASH! Creedme lo hice por ti!

Ash furioso y llorando: ADEMAS ME ESCONDISTE LA EXISTENCIA DE UN HERMANO! LO QUE TU HIXISTE NO TIENE PERDON DELIA!

Delia llorando: no me digas eso Hijo

Ash; furioso y llorando: YO NO SOY TU HIJO!

Delia: llorando Ash!

Ash da media Vuelta, Sale corriendo de la Casa, Corriendo sin una Dirección Fija, solo corriendo y Repitiendo la Misma Frase todo el tiempo

Ash: Por que…

May muy preocupada Por Ash salio persiguiéndolo pero su intento fue Inútil Ash había desaparecido

May pensando: Donde te metiste…………

Ash se había internado en el Bosque, y se había detenido al frente de un Claro donde había una Laguna

Ash: Mi Mama me engaño… Mi Padre es un Ruin… que puede ser peor que esto?... Nada

: Joven Muchacho hay cosas peores

Ash sorprendido y dando media Vuelta: Quien es?

Ash había dado vuelta pero nadie Había cuando volvió a poner su vista a la Laguna una sorpresa se llevo

Ash sorprendió y cayendo al suelo: PERO QUE……

: no digas nada Joven Muchacho

Ash poniéndose de pie: quien es usted?

: Creer yo a ti Importar no?

Ash: eh? Por que habla raro?

(El Desconocido Usaba una Capucha, dejaba ver su anciano rostro Anciano y además tenía un Bastón)

: Así Hablar, Normal para mi es? Pero porque venido tu, ha este Lugar?

Ash: este Lugar lo conozco ase muchos años y vengo cuando necesito pensar, seguramente usted es un borracho Loco, por que no mejor se larga!

: Que tu tener furia y Tristeza en corazón. No querer decir tratar mal tu otra gente o si?

Ash: creo que tienes razon, pero……

: Admitir yo, Gustar a mi Alcohol pero yo ser no Loco Borracho

Ash: Entiendo

: Tu nombre Ash deber ser no?

Ash: así es y el tuyo

: yo me llamo Rodimus pero la Gente me llama Hiten

Ash: Hiten? Bueno si así te llaman

Hiten: ahora contéstame muchacho por que tanta Pena tiene tu en tu corazón..

Ash: veras Rodimus… mi Madre me ha engañado toda mi vida

Hiten: joven no creer tu? Que ella hacerlo por ti, ella de seguro te quiere, si no por que lo haría?

Ash: tal vez tengas Razon pero de todas maneras no la Perdonare…

Hiten: si tu lo dices… pero ponte en su Lugar tu… y dime que harías?

Ash: no se por que estoy hablando esto contigo…… pero mejor no deseo hablar de esto

Hiten: si es lo que tu quieres?

Ash: jamás te había visto en Ciudad Paleta y conozco a casi toda la gente que viví ahí, de donde eres?

Hiten: pues yo siempre eh estado aquí…… pero eso no Importa… deberías ir con tu madre?

Ash: no me hables mas de eso!

Hiten: debes hacerlo… sabes que tienes que hacerlo… lo sabes Muy bien

Ash: Tal vez tengas razon

Hiten: debes ir y pedirle disculpas a tu madre…… ya que ella no tiene la culpa de todo esto

Ash: tal vez tengas Razon Hiten

Hiten: pues que esperas Joven ve hacerlo

Ash: tienes razon……

Ash da media vuelta, empieza a correr en dirección a su casa

Hiten: Una cosa Mas!

Ash de espalda: si?

Hiten: cuidado con las sombras de tu pasado…… que no te dejen engañar… o vuelta atrás no tendrás

Ash dando vuelta: a que te refieres………………………………

Cuando Ash dio media Vuelta Hiten ya no estaba

Ash pensando: como Hará eso……… hablando: Gracias Rodimus!

Ash emprende camino de nuevo Hacia su Hogar, mientras que entre lo arbusto alguien Estaba

Hiten: De Nada Ketchum……… Solo te ayudo a que tu Destino debas cumplir……

Eran las 2:00 de la Mañana una Mucha desesperaba Aun andaba por La Ciudad

May gritando: ASH! DONDE ESTAS!

May se sentía muy Mal pero de todas Maneras no dejaba de Buscar a Ash, se sentó en un Banco dominada por su Malestar

May: no debo dejar de Buscar a Ash…… no puedo permitírmelo

: No seas tonta Muchacha

May sorprendida quien es Usted?

: Me Llamo Rodimus pero me dicen Hiten

May: no interfiera señor debo buscar a Ash

May se levanta y se aleja

Hiten: Muchacha acaso no piensas en tu hijo?

May sorprendida: QUE!

May se da vuelta pero Hiten no estaba

May: no se quien habrá sido ese sujeto, pero de cierta manera tiene razon volveré a la casa de Ash, me siento muy Mal

En ese Mismo Momento Ash ya había vuelto a su Hogar y estaba en frente a su Madre

Ash: Madre!

Delia muy triste: Si Hijo? Me viene a decir mas cosas acaso?

Ash: no madre

Delia: entonces

Ash: Mama jamás podré olvidar lo que me hiciste

Delia llorando: Pero hijo……

Ash: Pero si podré Perdonarte

Delia con unos sollozos: ASH!

Ash: mama!

Ash y Delia se dan un abrazo

Ash: Mama y May?

Delia: OH CIELOS! Salio a buscarte

Ash: que!

Ash velozmente se dirigió a entrada cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una Sorpresa un sujeto traía a May en su espalda

: Ash esta muchacha la halle desmayada en la calle y repetía Ash Ketchum, la conoces?

Ash: sorprendido: Claro!

Ash hizo Pasar al sujeto e Hizo que recostara a May en su Habitación

Ash llorando: TODO FUE CULPA MIA!

: no te preocupes Ash… todo estará bien… aunque sea por estas circunyacías me agrada volver a verte…

Ash: ehh… te conozco?

? caída Estilo Anime: No Has Cambiado en Nada… pensé que me habías reconocido… y que por eso me habia dejado entrar

Ash: buen punto.. no se por que deje entrar un desconocido a mi casa

? Caída Estilo anime: Oh Cielos!

Ash: quien eres? En una de esas te conozco

Delia: entrando en escena: Ash como esta May?

Ash: según vi Solo se desmayo aparte de eso esta bien

Delia sorprendida: NO PUEDE SER! Adam?

: el mismo, es bueno que alguien me recuerde jejejeje

Ash sorprendido: ADAM!

Adam: a si es Ash eh vuelto… a la ciudad después de 10 años casi

Ash: no puedo creerlo

Delia: Ash iré a llamar al Doctor para Examine a May, mientras tanto tu conversa con Adam

Ash: as lo deprisa Madre!

Delia: si! Pero no me grites

Delia sale de la Habitación

Adam: Ash… veo que pueblo Paleta ha cambiado Mucho

Ash: no puedo creerlo, esta aquí, ase más de 9 años que no te veía

Adam: Pues, fue por una razon importante

Ash: entiendo

Adam: no es el momento de preocuparse de estas cosas!

Ash: tienes Razon… por ahora me preocupa May

Ash y Adam Fuero a la Habitación en la que esta la madre de Ash

Delia: Ash el doctor dijo que vendría Temprano en la Mañana, que no puede venir ahora

Ash: Maldición!

Adam: pero esa muchacha podría empeorar en la Noche!

Ash: me asegurare que no… dormiré con ella esta Noche para asegurarme que no le pasa nada malo

Adam: es buena idea Ash

Delia: seguro Ash… que quieres Hacer eso?

Ash: SI!

Delia: bueno han pasado muchas desgracias el día de Hoy, es mejor que todos nos vallamos a dormir, Adam si quieres te puedes quedar aquí

Adam: Claro para mi no es Ningún problema…

Ash: bien

Ash se recostó al Lado de May, Rápidamente se quedo Dormido mientras que Ash Observaba a May

Ash pensando: Esto me trae recuerdo de una Experiencia que eh querido Olvidar…… No Niego May que eres una Muchacha muy Preciosa, pero yo no te merezco, te echo mucho mal, y esa noche te hice algo que no debí hacerte, me arrepiento de lo que paso, pero Lastima nada se puede hacer para remediarlo, aunque al tiempo después me gustaba lo que había pasado, con el tiempo que paso me doy cuenta que cometí un error…

Ash se quedo Dormido

------------------------------------COMIENZO DEL SUEÑO---------------------------------------

: Ketchum debes cumplir tu destino, eres la esperanza de esta epoca

Ash: quien eres?

: eso no importa, escúchame debes cumplir tu destino!

Ash: Cual Destino?

: Debes Cumplir tu Destino…….

----------------------------------------FIN DEL SUEÑO---------------------------------------------

Ash despierta Agitado

Ash: que fue eso! May donde estas!

Ash esta solo en su Pieza

Delia entrando en escena: Ash te están esperando todos para desayunar

Ash: QUE! Y May?

Delia: despertó Mucho Mejor, vino el Doctor pero no quiso que la Examinara

Ash: Ya veo me preocupe en vano…… voy enseguida

Delia: OK

Delia sale de la habitación

Delia pensando: Faltan 2 días para el Cumpleaños de mi otro Hijo esa fecha me pone tan triste

Ash velozmente Bajo y tomo desayuno con los demás, el Desayuno fue como todos los días, y Luego los 3 Muchachos Salieron a tomar Aire

May: me alegro que hayas recapacitado rápidamente

Ash: May para que saliste a buscarme

May: por que me preocupas

Ash: Hay May

May sonrojada: Gracias por cuidarme toda la Noche

Ash sonrojado: De Nada

Adam; Tocando el Violín que bien me siento

Ash y May: ¬¬

Adam: JEJEJEJE

Los 3 Jóvenes entraron de nuevo en la Casa, justo para escuchar un reportaje

Locutor: Atención…… El Muchacho que Había encontrado el Entrenador Pokemon Adam Westwood, ha salido de Peligro de Muerte, la Operación ha sido todo un Excito, el Joven actualmente se encuentra en coma, pero pronto los Doctores creen que saldrá de Peligro… aquí tenemos una entrevista con unos de los Doctores

Entrevistador: disculpe señor cual es su Nombre?

Doctor: Loy ese es mi Nombre

Entrevistador: Como estará la Salud del Paciente?

Doctor Loy: Cual Paciente?

Entrevistador: el Joven Misterioso que llego ayer

Doctor Loy: Disculpe pero ese no es mi Paciente

Entrevistador: OH Disculpe… lo siento

Doctor Loy: no hay problema

Entrevistador: bueno… volvemos al estudio

Locutor: Bueno creo que nuestro reportero cometió un error…

Adam: Que buen… ya se ha recuperado espero que pronto este bien

Ash: bueno así sea

May: digo lo mismo

Los 3 Jóvenes no fueron los Únicos que vieron ese reportaje

Tross: Con que ahí estas… ahora me aseguraren de darte una muerte segura Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

De Vuelta con los 3 Jóvenes, ahora caminaban por la ciudad

Ash pensando: a que se habrá referido Hiten con que tenga cuidado con la Sombra de mi pasado………

Hiten quien observaba a los Jóvenes: Ash Ketchum pronto entenderás y ahora te enfrentaras a la prueba mas difícil de tu vida……

Pasa una ventisca y Hiten desaparece………

……………………………………………………………………………………C……O……N……T……I……N……U……A……R……A……………………………………………………………………………………

Link/Silver: este estupido de Tross me tuvo corriendo demasiado tiempo… tengo mucho sueño y es de día Buaaaaa………Órale que llegan rápido a este Lugar justo yo quería darme una siestita en fin espero que les haya gustado este Capitulo, no es el mejor que eh escrito, pero en el próximo promete ponerse mejor, pues no tengo muchos comentarios que decir hasta el Próximo Capitulo

-----------------Comienzo del Flash Forward--------------------

Ash: Brock no estas mintiendo?

Brock: jamás mentiría en algo como eso Ash

Ash: es que no puedo creerlo

Brock: creedlo Ash, ella vendrá….

----------------Fin Del Flash Forward-----------------------------

En el Próximo Capitulo…

Pokemon Episodio I El Hermano de Ash Capitulo VII La Gran Noticia…


	7. La Gran Noticia

Pokemon Episodio I   
  
Edición Dorada   
  
Cada Leyenda tiene su Principió, Cada Travesía tiene su primer paso  
  
El Hermano de Ash  
  
Capitulo VII La Gran Noticia  
  
Ya es de Tarde en ciudad Paleta  
  
Link/Silver comiendo algo en un Restaurante: ha pasado mucho tiempo de mi capitulo Pasado, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, con un Nuevo Capitulo espero que sea de su agrado, y tal vez en este se revele lo que Mucho han esperado, sin mas que decir vamos a la Historia   
  
Ash, May y Adam paseaban por la Ciudad, eran masomenos las 4 de la Tarde  
  
Ash: que rico almuerzo preparo mi Mama no lo creen???  
  
May: es cierto tu madre es muy buena cocinera  
  
Adam: ase tiempo que no comía algo tan rico  
  
Ash: ahora Adam cuéntame, por que desapareciste tanto tiempo  
  
Adam: ehhhhh… creo que no es el Momento y lugar para hablar de ello  
  
Ash: por que???  
  
De pronto una explosión en delante interrumpe la conversación y salen tres figuras  
  
Jessie: jajajaja creyeron que se habían desecho de nosotros para siempre???  
  
Ash: -- ustedes aquí????  
  
James: así es, hemos vuelto y esta vez robaremos a Pikachu  
  
Jessie: prepárense para los problemas  
  
James: y mas vale que tema……………  
  
Ash: CALLENSE!!!!  
  
Adam: quienes son estos???  
  
May: -- el equipo Rocket  
  
Jessie: como te atreves a interrumpir el lema!!!  
  
James: Robaremos a la rata ahora  
  
Ash: -- si no se han dado cuenta no la traigo conmigo  
  
Meowth: el bobo dice la verdad  
  
James: así parece  
  
Adam: que tontos, lanzando una Pokeball ve VENASAUR!!!!!!  
  
Venasaur: Saurrrrrrrrr  
  
Jessie lanzando una Pokeball: ve Sviper!!!!!!  
  
James: lanzando una Pokeball ORALE CACNEA!!!!!  
  
Cacnea salta y pincha a James  
  
James: -- a mi no Cacnea  
  
Sviper: es vipar!!  
  
Cachea: Cacccneaaa!!  
  
Ash: -- lazando una Pokeball ve Sceptile!!!!!  
  
Sceptile: Sceptileeeee  
  
Ash: Sceptile, DIA SOLEADO!!!!!  
  
Sceptile: Sceptileeeee afirmando con la cabeza  
  
Sceptile ase que el sol alumbre mas fuerte  
  
May: -- ya se como va a terminar esto  
  
Adam: bien echo Ash  
  
Ash: Gracias  
  
James: y que tiene eso???  
  
Jessie: jajajajaja, tanto miedo da el sol  
  
Meowth: no debieron decir eso --  
  
Jessie: CALLATE GATO TONTO!!! SVIPER COLA VENENOSA!!!!  
  
James: Cacnea dales una Inyección!!!!  
  
Ash/Adam: RAYO SOLAR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Velozmente Sceptile y Venasaur velozmente cargan un Rayo solar, lo disparan golpeando a los Pokemon del equipo Rocket, lanzándolos contra estos y causando una Gran explosión, que manda a volar al equipo Rocket  
  
James: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Jessie: vencidos otra vez!  
  
Meowth: asi es  
  
Wobofett: Woubo fett!!!  
  
Ash: nunca aprenderán --  
  
May: así es  
  
Adam: valla tontos  
  
Mientras en otro Lado un Joven tenia un Sueño  
  
-------------------------COMIENZO DEL SUEÑO----------------------------------  
  
un niño de 10 años escuchaba a su padre  
  
Giovanni: Hijo mío, en un futuro yo no estaré y quiero que tu reemplaces mi lugar en este organización que tarde muchos años en formar  
  
?????: Pero Padre?, yo no quiero ser el Jefe, solo deseo ser un Maestro Pokemon  
  
Giovanni: Hijo ser Maestro Pokemon no es lo que te conviene, te usaran y luego te votaran!! Yo te estoy dando todo, Poder, Fama y Gloria  
  
?????: Pero yo No Quiero eso!!!!  
  
Giovanni: además tu tienes un destino especial, Eres el elegido de eso no cabe duda  
  
?????: a que te refieres???  
  
Giovanni: ya lo entenderás, cuando llegue eso momento serás el sujeto mas temido del equipo Rocket  
  
?????: Jamás, no quiero eso!  
  
Giovanni golpea a su Hijo en el rostro  
  
Giovanni: lo siento hijo mío, esto me lo agradecerás en el Futuro  
  
????? Llorando: pero padre???  
  
Giovanni: no se discute más, tu futuro ya esta escrito, hacer mi Hijo eso es lo que te espera Muajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
?????: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!  
  
-------------------------FIN DEL SUEÑO-------------------------------------------  
  
Un chico despierta agitado en la Cama del Hospital  
  
?????: La Profecía no se cumplirá!!!!!!!!!!...... mirando a todos lados mmmmm… solo ha sido un sueño  
  
Tross: si soñaste con tu muerte no  
  
?????: TROSS!  
  
Tross: Así es Rocky, te eh venido a buscar  
  
de las sombras: buen Trabajo Tross, estoy orgullo  
  
Tross: Gracias, Jefe  
  
Rocky: Padre??  
  
Giovanni: así es, te eh venido a buscar para que volvamos  
  
Rocky: JAMAS!!!!  
  
Giovanni: no te estoy preguntando  
  
Giovanni le haze un seña a Tross y este saca un Dardo que se lo clava a Rocky  
  
Rocky: Arrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggg  
  
Giovanni: Muajajajajajajaja  
  
Tross: en pocos segundo estarás durmiendo como un Bebe  
  
Rocky; Nooo puede ser… ZzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzzz  
  
Giovanni: Muajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Giovanni llama a unos Rocket que Cargan a Rocky hasta un Helicóptero, donde suben Giovanni y Tross, este despega  
  
Mientras de vuelta con Ash, este había ido al rió a contemplar, estaba acompañado de May y Adam  
  
May: que lindo es este Lugar  
  
Ash: lo se, siempre eh venido cuando quiero pensar  
  
Adam: desde pequeños  
  
Ash: así es  
  
May: entiendo  
  
Ash se da cuenta que trae con el la Pokeball que saco del estuche de su padre  
  
Ash mirándola con rabia: MALDICION!!!!!!!  
  
May: ash??  
  
Ash: es esta Pokeball!!   
  
Ash lanza la Pokeball lejos que para su sorpresa se abre y sale un Arcanine de pelaje dorado  
  
Arcanine: Woof Woof  
  
Adam: OH!!!  
  
Ash sorprendido: el Arcanine de mi padre  
  
May: que lindo es  
  
Ash: si  
  
Ash y May se acercan a Arcanine para acariciarlo  
  
Adam pensando y viendo como Ash y May se acercan al Arcanine: jaja parece que todo va de acuerdo al Plan, espero que el Jefe este contento con esto  
  
Arcanine esta un poco irritado  
  
Ash: que bonito, calma Arcanine  
  
May: déjame acariciarte   
  
Arcanine enojado: Woof Woof!!!  
  
el Arcanine ataca a Ash y a May  
  
Ash: pero que demonios???  
  
May: regrésalo a su Pokeball!!!   
  
Ash: enseguida , REGRESA!!!!  
  
Arcanine Regresa a su Pokeball  
  
Adam: jajajajaja vez lo que pasa Ash por ser inexperto  
  
Ash: no es Gracioso , May estas bien???  
  
May: si, pero volvamos a Casa, pase un buen susto  
  
Ash: esta bien  
  
Los tres Jóvenes se marcharon del Lugar  
  
Mientras tanto en la Entrada de ciudad Paleta un Joven llegaba  
  
????: por fin llego, jejejejeje me muero por ver la cara de Ash  
  
¿¿¿¿: Joven Muchacho, por morir por ver Ash cara??  
  
????: Asustado: pero que demonios????  
  
¿¿¿¿: Asustar Disculpa, Hiten llamar a mi  
  
????: Hiten?? Por que habla así???  
  
Hiten: cuestionar tu no debes, según veo Noticias Grandes traes Joven Muchacho  
  
????: así es pero como lo sabe usted señor??  
  
Hiten: Muchas cosas saber yo, la pregunta esa no es  
  
????:   
  
Hiten: tu Brock debes ser??  
  
????: OH! Veo que si sabe muchas cosas  
  
Hiten: escúchame Brock, esto sonar raro a ti, pero la antigua Profecía esta por cumplirse  
  
Brock: NANY??? Que profecía??  
  
Hiten: Larga Historia ser, pero confiar en mi deber tu, en estos momentos un Joven es raptado y llevado a Ciudad Viridian, tu deber salvarlo es  
  
Brock: ehhh por que???  
  
Hiten: esta en juego en todo, traerlo de vuelta, lo adecuado será, la Profecía cumplir debe  
  
Brock: aun no me ha dicho que profecía???  
  
Hiten: tiempo no haber, el joven muchacho en un Helicóptero vuela ahora hacia Viridian, no hay tiempo que perder  
  
Brock: pero…  
  
Hiten: Muchacho Atrás Mirar  
  
Brock voltea y ve un Helicóptero de Team Rocket sobre volar el Lugar  
  
Brock de espalda a Hiten: ese es el Helicóptero no es así???......  
  
Hiten: así es…  
  
Brock volteando: pero… Adonde fue??? Pensando que extraño sujeto pero veo verdad en sus palabras, que Hago ahora??  
  
Ash, May y Adam caminaban en dirección al Hogar de Ash  
  
Ash pensando: La Sombra de mi Pasado… que significa eso??? No lo entiendo  
  
May: Ash??? Estas bien?  
  
Ash: si  
  
May: seguro??  
  
Ash: si  
  
May: 100% seguro??  
  
Ash: TE DICEN QUE SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
May: lo siento jejejeje  
  
Ash: disculpa May  
  
Adam: paren los dos  
  
Hiten; Muchachos  
  
Ash: Hiten???  
  
Hiten: el mismo  
  
Ash: que ase aquí??  
  
May: Hola Señor Hiten  
  
Adam mirando con Rabia Hiten: Tu!!!  
  
Ash: Adam ya conocías a Hiten???  
  
Adam: ehhhh… no jejejejeje claro que no  
  
Hiten: no nos conocíamos mirando de reojo a Adam  
  
May: que raro?  
  
Hiten: escúchame Ash, un muchacho ha sido Raptado y es llevado a ciudad Viridian  
  
Ash: y????  
  
Hiten: el para ti, muy importante es  
  
Ash: por que???  
  
Hiten: tu y el la Sangre comparten  
  
Ash: queeeeeeeee!!!! A que se refiere??   
  
Hiten: tu Hermano el es!!  
  
Ash: No puede ser  
  
May: no entiendo  
  
Adam: NANY  
  
Hiten: escúchame Ash, salvarlo debes, y no solo eso, tu Padre planea convertirlo en todo un Malvado  
  
Ash bajando mi Cabeza: Mi Padre??  
  
Hiten: mucho para ti Doler, pero confrontar a tu padre debes  
  
Ash: me estas diciendo que valla rescate ah alguien que jamás eh visto en mi vida, que vea a mi padre que solo me ocasiona dolor de estomago  
  
Hiten: se que Mucho doler para ti, tu hermano necesitar ayuda  
  
May: Ash hay que ayudarlo!  
  
Hiten: Escúchame Ash, se que te diga esto de golpe raro se te haga, pero es necesario que sea así, un Joven de Nombre Brock confuso necesita tu ayuda a la salida de esta Ciudad  
  
May: Brock???  
  
Ash: no puede ser  
  
Adam: no le hagas caso a este viejo  
  
Hiten: Adam no cuestiono tu ayuda  
  
Ash: creo que remedio no me has dejado  
  
Adam: lo siento Ash pero no te ayudare con esto  
  
Ash: esta bien Adam  
  
May: iré contigo   
  
Ash: esta bien  
  
Hiten: un cosa para ambos decir debo, es Hora de decir la Verdad toda y no dejar que la mentira envuelva su corazón  
  
Ash: comprendo  
  
May: Hiten??  
  
Hiten: si May es lo que piensas  
  
Adam se marcho del Lugar, Ash y May fueron velozmente donde el Profesor Oak a recoger a sus Pokemon y luego partieron de la Ciudad acompañados por Hiten  
  
Hiten: solo aquí llegar yo puedo, Brock, seguir el Helicóptero haber echo  
  
Ash: Hiten no se por que me arriesgo pero algo en mi corazón me dice que debo hacerlo  
  
Hiten: Correcto Haces, es hora que aclares tu duda y en cuanto a ti May ya sabes que hacer  
  
May: si, lo Haré Hiten  
  
Hiten: ahora, vayan Rápido!!  
  
Ash/May: si  
  
Ash y May salen corriendo alejándose rápidamente de la vista de Hiten  
  
Hiten: espero lo correcto haber echo  
  
Adam: Rodimus que Ingenuo eres  
  
Hiten: me sorprende que hayas llegado aqu  
  
Adam: todo se logra Hiten, que te hace creer que salvaras el Mundo  
  
Hiten: no lo creo lo se  
  
Adam: Hiten, los Guerreros Pokemon ya no existen, y Mírate estas decrepito  
  
Hiten: tal vez, pero aun así todo se lograra  
  
Adam cambiando su voz a una mas grave y sus ojos se ponen rojo: que te ase pensar que me vencerás!!!!!!!  
  
Hiten: lo lograre ya veras!!!  
  
Pasa una ventisca de aire y ambos personajes desaparecen  
  
De Vuelta con Ash y May  
  
Ash: ya me canse  
  
May: ya es de noche, donde acamparemos  
  
Ash: no se --  
  
May: Ash mira halla hay humo!!!  
  
Ash mirando: es verdad!!  
  
Ambos se apresuraron en llegar hasta aquel lugar  
  
Brock: Ash!! Me sorprende encontrarte acá!!  
  
Ash: Brock!!  
  
May: Brock Hola  
  
Brock: hola Muchachos  
  
Ash, May y Brock se sientan y hablan durante un buen rato, se explican todo lo que ah pasado  
  
Brock: entiendo Ash lo que debes sentir  
  
Ash: es bueno tener el apoyo de un amigo  
  
Brock: de nada  
  
May: que bueno que te encontramos  
  
Ash: Brock aunque no me has dicho por que has venido hasta aqu  
  
Brock: debo decirte algo que me encargo Misty, que te lo dijera en persona  
  
Ash: Misty!!!!  
  
May sorprendida y algo celosa: Misty???  
  
Brock: si Misty, hace unos días me llamo por Teléfono y dijo que vendría para acá, que quería vernos y me encargo que te diera la Noticia personalmente  
  
Ash: Brock no estas mintiendo!!!???  
  
Brock: jamás mentiría en algo como eso Ash  
  
Ash: es que no puedo creerlo  
  
Brock: creedlo Ash, ella vendr  
  
May celosa: que tiene que venga??  
  
Brock: ase más de 7 años que no la vemos  
  
Ash feliz: que buena Noticia   
  
Brock: cuando sus Hermanas se fueron a pasear por el Mundo conocieron a un Importante ejecutivo, que les ofreció un trabajo que no pudieron rehusar, obligándolas a irse del País, lo cual Misty no tubo opción y se tuvo que ir  
  
May: Lo se  
  
Ash: y cuando llegara??  
  
Brock: no lo se, dijo que seria sorpresa  
  
May pensando: engreída  
  
Ash feliz: QUE GENIAL!!!  
  
Mientras que en el Cuartel del Equipo Rocket Giovanni había llegado, Tross y dos Rocket que arrastraban a Rocky marchaban por el Pasillo, habian llegado a una especie de sala especial  
  
Giovanni: jajajaja este será buena oportunidad para probar la Nueva maquina  
  
Tross inclinado: Jefe cree que sea prudente probarla con su Hijo??  
  
Giovanni: no me critiques!!  
  
Demian inclinado: Señor Giovanni llamo?  
  
Giovanni: Demian, mi Mano Derecha, tú y Tross son mis Mejores secuaces  
  
Demian inclinado: lo se Jefe  
  
Giovanni: Quiero que prepares, La Maquina Lava cerebros, la Usaremos con Rocky  
  
Demian inclinado: si Jefe  
  
Demian salio de la Sala en dirección ah laboratorio  
  
Giovanni: Muy Pronto Hijo, estarás dispuesto hacer mi sucesor Muajajajajajajajajajaja……  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………C……O……N……T……I……N……U……A……R……A……………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Link/Silver: Hola espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, me parece que quedo un poco Largo, ya se acerca el Final de este episodio, bueno no tengo muchos comentarios que decir, hasta la Próxima   
  
-----------------Comienzo del Flash Back--------------------  
  
May pensando me siento mal  
  
Ash: May que te pasa??  
  
May: me duele mi cabeza   
  
May cae desmayada al Suelo   
  
----------------Fin Del Flash Back-----------------------------  
  
En el Próximo Capitulo…  
  
Pokemon Episodio I El Hermano de Ash Capitulo VIII El Regreso y El Rescate… 


	8. El Regreso y El Rescate

Pokemon Episodio I   
  
Edición Dorada   
  
Cada Leyenda tiene su Principió, Cada Travesía tiene su primer paso  
  
El Hermano de Ash  
  
Capitulo VIII El Regreso y El Rescate  
  
Ya era de mañana, unos calidos rayos solares golpeaban el mundo  
  
Link/Silver: acaso Ustedes no entienden???  
  
?????: Entender que eres un Mafioso  
  
Link/Silver: yo no soy Ningún Mafioso, conseguí estos derechos Limpiamente  
  
?????: si tu   
  
Link/Silver: no me molestes mas --  
  
????2: deja tranquilo al pequeño Silver, Sato  
  
Satoshi: tu no te metas Arcángel eres otro mafioso mas  
  
Arcángel: yo??  
  
Link/Silver: me aburrieron   
  
Link/Silver saca una Mazo, golpea violentamente a ambos mandándolos a volar muyyyyyy lejos  
  
Link/Silver: gracias a dios que le robe el Mazo a Kaze, en fin… Olviden esto de arriba, sea lo que sea esta solucionando ahora después de mucho tiempo, les presento el Capitulo 8, espero que le sea de su agrado  
  
Ash estaba sentando sobre un Tronco Mirando la Linda Mañana que habia antes sus ojos, como algunos Pokemon salian a dar vueltas por ahí, Ash estaba sumido en sus pensamiento, el cual fue interrumpido por una recién levantada May  
  
May: Ash??  
  
Ash:……… Hola May  
  
May: Hola… que pasa?? Te noto algo raro   
  
Ash: nada solo estaba pensando  
  
May sentándose junto a Ash: se puede saber en que pensabas??  
  
Ash: en que voy a camino a Salvar una persona que nunca eh visto, no se por que lo hago, pero dentro de mi quiero aserlo, no se porque  
  
May: es en lo unico que piensas Ash??  
  
Ash: para serte Honesto… también pienso en Misty… de cierta Manera me da miedo volverla haber  
  
May: porque??  
  
Ash: temo que este muy cambiada  
  
May: entiendo  
  
Ash: me siento raro  
  
May: sabes que cuentas con mi apollo Ash  
  
Ash: Gracias May dándole un tierno abrazo a May, que ase que la Chica se sonroje  
  
Brock interrumpiendo: Chicos vengan vamos a desayunar!  
  
Ash/May: Ok!  
  
Los Chicos estuvieron largo tiempo desayunando, conversando de todo lo que ha pasado, pero mientras asen todo esto en otro lugar  
  
Una chica se acercaba en una Motocicleta roja a Ciudad Viridian, llevaba un casco que le impedía ver el rostro, solo se veía una larga cabellera Naranja en su espalda, esta chica paso Velozmente por la ciudad, casi atropellando a un Joven esto hizo que se detuviera en seco  
  
?????: OLLE IMPERTINENTE MAS CUIDADO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chica: disculpa, no me di cuenta  
  
?????: Pedir disculpas no te servirá, como dice el refrán Mujer al volante peligro andante  
  
Chica enojada: QUE HAS DICHO!!!  
  
?????: lo que escuchaste  
  
El Joven se adentro velozmente en los Matorrales  
  
Chica: huye cobarde!!!!  
  
?????: yo no Huyo!  
  
Chica: que??  
  
El Muchacho salio velozmente entre los matorrales en una Motocicleta Azul  
  
?????: si te crees tan buena conductora engreída alcanzadme  
  
Chica furiosa: ya veras!!!  
  
El Joven velozmente acelero su motocicleta, saliendo muy rapido, la chica hizo lo mismo y se apresuro a alcanzarlo, una Curva mas adelante el Joven dio un violento giro adentrándose al Bosque, la Chica lo siguió con el Mismo movimiento  
  
Habían dado las dos de la Tarde  
  
Ash, May y Brock ya llevaban Bastante caminando  
  
Brock: May a todo esto no me has dicho que fue de tu hermano???  
  
Ash: 00 por que le preguntabas Brock  
  
Brock; curiosidad  
  
May: hay esta en Casa, trantado de convertirse en Líder de Gimnasio   
  
Brock: Le hubieras dicho que me pidiera unos consejos  
  
May: --" si claro  
  
Ash: --"……… Miren!! señalando hacia delante casi llegamos a la ciudad  
  
May: que bien  
  
Brock: por fin, no nos demoramos mucho  
  
May: que bien………… May de pronto se sintió mal y unos terribles mareo le vinieron  
  
Ash: vamos!  
  
Brock: si  
  
May: si………  
  
Ash: May?   
  
May pensando me siento mal  
  
Ash: May que te pasa??  
  
May: me duele mi cabeza   
  
May cae desmayada al Suelo   
  
Ash: MAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock: hay que llevarla al Hospital enseguida!  
  
Ash: si  
  
Ash subió a May a su espalda y ambos fueron corriendo velozmente hacia el Hospital  
  
Mientras en otro lugar una Muchacha se encontraba perdida en el bosque  
  
Muchacha: rayos……… a donde se metió?? Le perdí la Pista y lo peor es que me perdí en el bosque  
  
Voz: Mujer al volante peligro andante  
  
Muchacha: Maldito!!!!!  
  
La Muchacha acelero violentamente su motocicleta y se dirigió en la dirección que creyó que venia la voz, la Muchacha atravesó un matorral y llego a una parte extraña del bosque, este parecía diferente, los árboles habían cambiado repentinamente algo que le pareció muy raro  
  
Muchacha bajándose de la Motocicleta y sacándose el casco: pero que demonios??  
  
Voz: veo que has logrado seguirme hasta la parte oculta del bosque  
  
Muchacha: Tu!!!!  
  
La Muchacha vio al frente suyo y estaba el Joven, solo que esta vez bestia una extraña ropa, una túnica azul, que lleva enzima una especia de armadura del mismo color, en su espalda llevaba una espada, su cabello era rojo y su tez blanca  
  
Joven: me gusta dejar a la gente perdida en el bosque, pero como veo que has llegado hasta acá, no puedo dejarte ir  
  
Muchacha: ehh?? Porque??? Y a que se debe ese extraño atuendo??  
  
Joven: porque esta es un Lugar secreto nadie lo puede conocer y este atuendo es el que usa un Guerrero Pokemon  
  
Muchacha: Guerrero Pokemon???  
  
Joven: exacto, te doy dos opciones o te quedas para siempre en este Lugar…  
  
Muchacha: Jamas…  
  
Joven: entonces me dejas la segunda Opción desenvainando su espada Muere!!!!!!!  
  
Muchacha: QUE!!! ESTAS LOCO!!!!  
  
Joven: lo que escuchaste! el joven salta en dirección a la Muchacha  
  
?????: RALPH DETENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El joven detiene su arma a un centímetro del rostro de la Muchacha  
  
Muchacha: 00  
  
Ralph: Maestro Rodimus!!! Ha vuelto  
  
Hiten: y a tiempo ver puedo  
  
Ralph inclinándose: perdóneme Maestro  
  
Hiten: Muchacha tu bien estar???  
  
Muchacha saliendo del choque: ehhh… si  
  
Hiten: llamarme Hiten si así los deseas  
  
Muchacha: entiendo señor Hiten  
  
Hiten: lo de señor Ignorar tu, perdona a mi aprendiz, a el le falta mucha mas por aprender  
  
Ralph: lo siento... pero Maestro solo seguí sus órdenes  
  
Hiten: bien hiciste, pero seguro que esta ocasión tu traer a ella a Lugar este, o equivocado estoy aprendiz??  
  
Ralph: en lo absoluto Maestro, mis humildes disculpas  
  
Muchacha:   
  
Hiten: Muchacha confundida te puedo ver  
  
Muchacha: ehh…si  
  
Ralph: disculpa por el susto  
  
Muchacha: no te preocupes.......ya paso  
  
Ralph: me llamo Ralph  
  
Muchacha: yo soy……  
  
Hiten: tu Misty deber ser?  
  
Muchacha: 00 COMO LO SUPO?  
  
Hiten: muchas cosas saber yo  
  
Misty: me podrían explicar que es todo esto  
  
Ralph: claro……  
  
Hiten: el momento para explicaciones no es, joven muchacha tomar tu vehículo y seguir tu camino  
  
Misty: ehh??  
  
Hiten: lo que buscas en ciudad Viridan encontraras   
  
Misty: EN SERIO!!!  
  
Hiten: prisa darte… una cosa mas no le comentes a nadie de este Lugar  
  
Misty: ehhh… esta bien  
  
La Muchacha se puso nuevamente su casco, subió a su motocicleta y volvió a retomar su camino original  
  
Ralph: Maestro dejarla ir sin explicaciones, cree que fue lo correcto  
  
Hiten: no lo creo, lo se seguro pensar ella ahora que nosotros locos ser  
  
Ralph: de seguro así es, pero por que le hizo caso a usted en ese caso Maestro  
  
Hiten: por que ella quería salir de aquí al decir eso yo, sin titubear se fue  
  
Ralph: comprendo…… pensando era una chica muy linda  
  
Cerca de ah  
  
Misty pensando: que extraños sujetos, son unos locos, pero lo que dijo ese tal Hiten sentí una verdad en sus palabras  
  
De vuelta con los demás  
  
Ash y Brock daban vuelta por la sala principal  
  
Ash: estará bien May, fui un tonto sabia que andaba mal y le permití que viniera conmigo  
  
Brock: no preocupes Ash, ella estará bien  
  
En la Sala del Hospital  
  
Doctor: no es Nada grave, solo es un síntoma de embarazo  
  
Enfermera: entiendo  
  
Doctor: infórmeles a sus amigos del estado de la Muchacha  
  
Enfermera: enseguida  
  
May tomando el brazo del doctor: Nooooo!!! No le digan a ellos que estoy embarazada  
  
Doctor: ?  
  
May: no quiero que sepan  
  
Doctor: entiendo, ya escucho enfermera  
  
Enfermera: si  
  
La enfermera les Informo a Ash y Brock que May estaba Fuera de peligro y que necesitaba descansar en el Hospital, Ash y Brock abandonaron el Hospital y caminaron por la ciudad  
  
Ash: espero que May este bien  
  
Brock: Lo estará Ash  
  
Ash: eso espero  
  
Brock: Ash no crees que tenemos que hacer, lo que vinimos hacer de un comienzo a esta ciudad  
  
Ash: tienes Razón  
  
Mientras que no muy lejos, en la Base del equipo Rocket, Rocky se encontraba amarrado a una especie de silla metálica, que estaba dentro de una extraña Maquina  
  
Rocky: que me quieren aser???  
  
Tross: mi estimado Rocky esa es la Maquina lava Cerebros, nunca la habiamos usado con un Humano, pero espero que funcione  
  
Demian: tu cerebro cambiara y obedecerás a tu padre por siempre  
  
Rocky: Noooo  
  
Giovanni:de una Cabina que estaba arriba y hablando por micrófono: Tross, Demian vengan acá enseguida aremos accionar la Maquina  
  
Rocky: Padre porque??  
  
Giovanni: lo siento, pero este es mi último método  
  
Tross y Demian subieron a la Cabina, se pusieron uno a cada lado de Rocky  
  
Giovanni: muy bien muchachos es hora de accionar la Maquina, espero Hijo que me respetes desde ahora  
  
Giovanni presiona un Boton  
  
Rocky: Nooooooooooooo……… Arrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggg…   
  
El cuerpo de Rocky lo invadió un Gran dolor, todos los que veían la escena apartaron la vista hacia otro lado era muy horrible ver como el muchacho sufría  
  
DOS HORAS DESPUES………  
  
Ash y Brock estaban frente al Gimnasio de la Ciudad  
  
Ash: según tengo entendido, dentro de aquí hay una puerta que lleva a la Base principal del Equipo Rocket  
  
Brock: pero como entrar???  
  
Ash: no se  
  
De pronto una Motocicleta pasa veloz al lado de los chicos, Lanzándoles Mucha arena, La Motocicleta se detuvo cerca de hay  
  
Ash: impertinente!!  
  
Brock: ve por donde Manejas!!  
  
Ambos chicos Notaron que era una Mujer la Piloto, Brock a ver la Figura de la Chica se le acerco velozmente  
  
Brock con ojos de corazon: disculpe señorita, si quiere me puede atropellar de nuevo  
  
Ash: Brock --  
  
Muchacha: veo que ustedes no han cambiado en nada  
  
Brock con los ojos de corazon: si quiere la llevo a dar una vuelta  
  
Ash: esa Voz…… sera  
  
Muchacha: si Ash… veo que ya no eres tan ingenuo  
  
Ash: MISTY??  
  
Brock: Misty donde????  
  
La Muchacha le da un golpe en la Cabeza a Brock, dejandolo enterrado  
  
Muchacha: soy Imbecil!!! sacándose el Casco  
  
Brock: -- ya me di cuenta  
  
Ash: Misty 00  
  
el rostro de Misty era mas bonito de lo que Ash pudiera recordar, y además tenia buenos atributos físicos, a lo que Ash le llamaba mas la Atención, su amiga que recordaba ahora era toda una Mujer  
  
Misty: Ash acaso no me vas a saludar??  
  
Ash saliendo de la impresión: Claro   
  
Ash le dio un gran y largo abrazo a Misty, después desenterraron a Brock y ambos chicos le contaron a la Muchacha de la situación critica que se encontraban  
  
Misty: ya veo, Ash has pasado por un mal momento  
  
Ash: así es  
  
Misty: que bueno que viene en el momento preciso, yo te ayudare a Salvar a tu hermano  
  
Ash: Gracias Misty  
  
Misty: de nada Ash pensando Rayos……… Ash esta echo todo un Hombre y esta demasiado Guapísimo  
  
Brock: como le aremos para entrar??  
  
Ash: no se me ocurre nada  
  
Brock: no hay ninguna entreda  
  
Misty: pues aremos una…  
  
Ash: 00 QUE?  
  
Misty: lo que escuchaste, salvaremos a tu hermano  
  
Los Muchachos se dirigieron hasta la parte atrás del Gimnasio donde solo había una Gran muralla  
  
Misty: esto que hago no me agrada mucho, pero todo sea por ti Ash  
  
Ash: ehhhhh… no entiendo  
  
Misty: ya veraz  
  
Misty acelero su Motocicleta, y esta velozmente impacto con el muro del Gimnasio, ocasionando atravesando la Pared, y dentro esta exploto, por que callo fuego en el estanque de Gasolina  
  
Misty triste: adiós Motocicleta  
  
Ash: Misty…  
  
Misty: no te preocupes……  
  
Brock: Muchachos entremos ahora, debe haber una confusión allá adentro, por el Caos recién ocasionado, podremos penetrar a la base del equipo Rocket en pocos segundos  
  
Ash/Misty: SI!  
  
Ash pensando: Hermano te salvare…………  
  
Los tres Muchachos penetraron en la estructura, burlaron fácilmente la Guardia del Gimnasio y encontraron la Puerta a La Base subterranea del Equipo rocket, sin pensarlo dos veces entraron……  
  
Mientras que en la Sala principal de la Base del Equipo Rocket  
  
Rocket inclinándose: Señor Giovanni, el Gimnasio a sido atacado y unos de sus muros se derrumbo  
  
Giovanni: Ya veo repóngalo enseguida  
  
Rocket: Señor eso no es lo mas grave tres intrusos han entrado a la Base  
  
Giovanni: QUE!! Mmmm…. Me parece una oportunidad perfecta para probar si la maquina Funciono  
  
Rocket: Señor??  
  
Giovanni: díganle a Rocky, que acabe con estos intrusos, y que lo haga el solo, que nadie le preste ayuda, será la prueba perfecta  
  
Rocket: si señor se retira  
  
Giovanni: veremos que Ocurre Persian! acariciándolo  
  
Persian: Perrr………  
  
En Otra Sala  
  
Rocky: con que eso tengo que hacer, mmmmm… será muy simple acabare con ellos en segundos  
  
Rocket: eso espera el jefe Señor Rocky  
  
Rocky: así será…… Muajajajajajajajajajaja……………………………………………………  
  
Afuera del Gimnasio, mirando todo lo que había Ocurrido se encontraba alguien  
  
Adam: patéticos Humanos… pronto su fin será, NADIE PODRA CONTRA NOSOTROS!!!! MUAJAJAJA…  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………C……O……N……T……I……N……U……A……R……A……………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Link/Silver lanzando una Llave a un montón de Lagartos que se la comen: ahora no podrán molestarme Más Muajajajajajaja  
  
dentro de la Jaula esta Satoshi y Arcángel  
  
Link/Silver: los dejare libres si me dan todos los derechos que tienen en su poder  
  
Ambos: NUNCA!!  
  
Link/Silver: díganselo a los Lagartos  
  
Link/Silver esta apunto de soltar la Jaula, para caiga los largartos, cuando es detenido por alguien  
  
?????: Hasta que te encontré!!!!!!  
  
Link/Silver: o no --  
  
?????: así es desvuélveme mi Mazo, para darte un golpe por atentar contra la vida de mi Shigeru  
  
Link/Silver: Kaze --  
  
Kaze: ven acá cachorrito para golpearte  
  
Link/Silver: mejor me voy  
  
Link/Silver sale corriendo levantado una gran cortina de Humo que deja sin ver a nadie  
  
Muy Lejos de Hay  
  
Link/Silver: ufffff…… estuvo cerca, espero que les haya agradado mi capitulo 8 esforcé bastante para escribirlo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo jejeje Cuídense, Chau  
  
Hiten: Joven Muchacho para atrás ver deberías  
  
Link/Silver mira para atrás y ve que viene Kaze corriendo, un Rinoceronte gigante arrastrando una Carreta, en la cual viene la jaula donde están Arcángel y Satoshi encerrados y mas atrás viene un Ferrari conducido por los Lagartos  
  
Link/Silver: Oh Rayos…. Lo repito de nuevos nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, espero, cuídense   
  
Link/Silver sale corriendo velozmente y todos los demás lo siguen, pasan velozmente delante de Hiten  
  
Hiten: esta Juventud -- si cuidadosos fueran cuenta se hubieran dado que más adelante puente no hay……  
  
-----------------Comienzo del Flash Back--------------------  
  
Rocky: te ases llamar mi Hermano??  
  
Ash: lo soy, Vamos Rocky, piensa, tu no quieres hacer esto  
  
Rocky: yo no tengo Hermanos y me encanta hacer esto Muajajajajaja  
  
----------------Fin Del Flash Back-----------------------------  
  
En el Próximo Capitulo…  
  
Pokemon Episodio I El Hermano de Ash Capitulo IX Hermano contra Hermano 


	9. Hermano contra Hermano

Pokemon Episodio I 

Edición Dorada

_Cada Leyenda tiene su Principió, Cada Travesía tiene su primer paso_

**El Hermano de Ash**

**Capitulo IX Hermano contra Hermano**

Ya era un poco más de Medio día

En una Laguna salía un sujeto del agua, todo empapado

Link/Silver: estuvo fea esa Caída , ohh han llegado hasta mi noveno capitulo y yo todo mojado que vergüenza xDD, en fin ha pasado un poco de tiempo del ultimo capitulo, me costo mucho hallar un tiempo para poder escribir este, que es el Penúltimo capitulo de este fic, sin mas que decir espero que sea de su agrado, y se les haga placentera la Lectura

Ash, Misty y Brock corrían velozmente por el pasillo del Cuartel de Team Rocket, el Cual se dividía en diferentes Puertas

Brock: me pregunto, por que no hay ninguna vigilancia??

Ash: a que te refieres??

Brock: ya hemos avanzado bastante y nadie ha tratado de detenernos

Ash: ahora que lo dices es verdad

Misty: (Pensando) Ash esta Guapísimo, muy lindo se ve cuando corre, me gustaría que me hiciera suya

Ash: Misty..???

Misty (saliendo de sus pensamiento y algo roja) jejejeje si Ash???

Ash: disculpa, el grave predicamento que te puse amiga mia, no ha sido una gran bienvenida y además la destrucción de tu motocicleta

Misty: no te preocupes Ash, una motocicleta es facil de reemplazar, ademas no creo que te cueste mucho pagármela

Ash: que???

Misty: es broma jejejeje

Ash: ¬¬

El Grupo se detiene al final del Pasillo, en una Gran puerta

Misty: además (cambiando a una voz más seductora y acercándose mucho a Ash) hay otras maneras en la que me puedes pagar...

Ash: ehhhh... creo que si... (algo sonrojado y confundido)

Brock: disculpen interrumpir, Ash, no sabemos exactamente donde esta tu hermano y tampoco sabemos como es

Misty: mmmm... eso es cierto

Ash: lo se, pero esperemos que la suerte nos acompañe

Brock: ten en cuenta que nos hemos saltado demasiados cuartos, tu hermano pudo estar en uno de ellos

Ash: si lo se

Misty (mirando la gran puerta que estaba frente a ellos): tenemos que pasar a la sala detrás de esta puerta???

Ash: si

Brock: como sabes eso Ash??

Ash: ya entre una vez en este Cuartel y atrás de esta puerta hay una sala que monitorea todos los cuartos del Cuartel

Brock: entiendo y como la abrimos??

Ash: la vez pasada use a Pikachu, lastima que no lo pude traer, solo si no hubiera estado con inicio de un Pokerus

--------------------COMIENZO DEL FLASH BACK-----------------------------

Ash: Profesor Oak donde esta Pikachu??

P.Oak: lo siento Ash, pero Pikachu no podrá ir contigo, tiene inicio Pokerus

Ash: no puede ser!!!

P.Oak: no te preocupes estará bien, en unos días

Ash: seguro??

P.Oak: si!, se lo eh tratado a tiempo pero necesita descansar

Ash: entiendo, Gracias, profesor Oak

(Ash sale de la Habitación)

------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK----------------------------------

Giovanni estaba sorprendido, por lo que veía en su Monitor

Giovanni: Escuche bien, dijo Ketchum??

Demian: si señor

Giovanni: así que ese Niño resulto ser Ash Ketchum, mi otro Hijo

Tross: Disculpe señor, dijo otro Hijo??

Giovanni: así es, mi Hijo Menor, el cual deje cuidado de mi esposa

Tross: entiendo

Giovanni: de haberlo sabido antes, ya hubiera intentado unirlo a mi organización, ahora que lo pienso era demasiado coincidencia, que se llamara Ash y fuera buen entrenador

Demian: señor, y si quería unirlo a la organización por que lo dejo al cuidado de su esposa??

Giovanni: pues, era muy bebe para llevármelo, preferí dejarlo al cuidado de su madre, Asi seria mejor

Tross: Comprendo señor, es hora que informe a Rocky??

Giovanni: Infórmale esto, dile que quiero que enfrente de Uno contra Uno ah Ash, pero no le menciones que es su Hermano

Tross: lo que diga señor

Tross se levanto y salio rápidamente de la sala

Giovanni: JAJAJAJA con mis dos Hijos, como mis guerreros, sera muy facil cumplir mi plan maestro y El Equipo Rocket será indestructible, los Estupidos del Team Aqua, Magma o Snagg _(Nota de Autor: creo que así se llamaba el Team, que salía en el Pokemon Colloseum) _No podrán contra nosotros Muajajajajajajajajajaja...

Demian: así es señor Muajajajaja (pensando) no por mucho tiempo Giovanni... jajaja

Brock: no se me ocurre nada

Ash: maldición como ninguno de Ustedes tiene un Pokemon Eléctrico

Misty: soy entrenador de Agua por si lo olvidaste Ash ¬¬

Ash: Maldición... May creo que tenía Un Pokemon eléctrico

Misty: May??? (Pensando) no me digan que esa Perra esta aquí......

Ash: si, ella cayo enferma y esta en el Hospital de la ciudad

Misty: Entiendo... (Pensando) maldición esa perra puede arruinar mis planes... (hablando) Ash... ella y tu.. aun tienen algo???

Ash: mmm... no ya todo termino

Misty: ya veo (pensando) que bien esa perra quizás no arruine de todo mis planes

Ash: por que preguntas??

Misty: mmmm... simple...

(Es Interrumpida por el sonido de la Puerta abriéndose)

Ash: pero como rayos???

Misty: no se...

Brock: de seguro es su manera de Mostrar que saben que estamos aquí

Ash: entremos, no queda opción

Ash y los muchachos caminaron lentamente hacia el cuarto

Los Muchachos, al igual que Giovanni y sus secuaces ignoraban algo, un hecho raro se llevaba acabo en otra parte del cuartel

Habían muchos Rocket en el suelo, algunos sangrando, otros levemente Heridos y otros Muertos, un muchacho caminaba entre las sombras

????: mmmmm creo que esta es la sala

El Muchacho con un Extraño báculo de Plasma, forzó la cerradura abriendo la Puerta, dos Rocket salieron del interior de la sala

Rocket: quien eres Mocoso impertinente??

Rocket2: a que vienes??

?????: cállense si no quieren morir!!!!!!

Rocket: quien te cres??

Rocket2: mira...

(Al ver que detrás del muchacho había muchos camaradas moribundos y muertos, ambos no pudieron evitar sentir miedo)

?????: veo que gustan por el mismo destino, de estas basuras...

El Muchacho extendió una de sus manos y lanzo unos relámpagos que golpearon a uno de los Rocket causándole una agonía terrible, al ritmo que elevaba su mano, el rocket se elevaba por la presión de los relámpagos

?????: jajajajajajaja

Rocket2: esto no puede estar pasando!! (Trataba de Huir pero estaba paralizado por el Miedo)

El Muchacho soltó al Rocket que callo Muerto al suelo

?????: Eso ocurre por llamarme mocoso impertinente Muajajaja

Rocket2: ... no puede ser!!!

El segundo Rocket salio huyendo de la Escena, pero El Muchacho salto en el aire, cayo de frente al Rocket deteniéndole la Huida y con su Báculo que aun sostenía en una de sus manos, atravesó el pecho del Rocket causándole una Muerte segura, un par de gotas de sangre saltaron al rostro del agresor

????? con su legua limpiándose la sangre del rostro: delicioso... Muajajajajaja

El Muchacho entro en la sala que había abierto

?????: La sala de los planes del equipo Rocket

(El Muchacho empezó a revolver los papeles, en los cuales Leía cosas como:

_De Mewtwo a Mewtheree _

_El Poder Negro de otra dimensión_

?????: Así que estos son algunos planes del equipo Rocket

(El Muchacho siguió revolviendo papeles, hasta que se detuvo en uno)

?????: por fin lo encontré

El Papel que sostenía se titulaba, _La Resurrección de Blackhorn_

?????: Mis especulación eran correctas, jajajajajaja, pronto todo estará Listo, solo falta hallar el lugar Muajajajajajajajajajaja......

(El Muchacho después que leer el papel rápidamente y lo deja sobre la mesa con los demás, una extraña neblina negra lo cubrió, para Luego desaparecer)

Mientras de vuelta con Ash y los demás, ya había revisado todos los monitores, y no habían encontrado nada

Brock: maldición que aremos ahora Ash??

Misty: ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo

Ash: devolvernos y revisar cuarto por cuarto, No hay mas alternativas

Brock: maldición

Los muchacho se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, Ash fue el primero, velozmente y de golpe la puerta atrás de el se cerro dejando a Misty y a Brock atrapados dentro de la sala

Ash (dándose vuelta y golpeando la puerta): MALDICION!!!!!

Misty (golpeando la puerta): Ash!!!!

Brock (golpeando la puerta): Nooo!!

Ash: Misty!!!! Brock!!!! Están bien??

Misty: si lo estamos

Brock: por el momento

Ash: chicos esperen hallare una Manera de Sacarlos!!!

(Ash empezó a dar golpes con su cuerpo haber si conseguía algo)

Voz: pobre chico, la desesperación no conduce a nada, parece que nunca lo aprendes

Ash: ehhh?? Quien dijo eso???

Ash se había detenido por la voz, se escuchaban unos pasos a lo lejos

Voz: yo soy tu peor pesadilla

Ash: donde estas?? Cobarde!!!

(De pronto Ash escucho gritos de sus amigos al otro lado)

Ash: MISTY!!!!! BROCK!!!!

Voz: jajaja no te preocupes por ellos, mejor preocúpate por ti... jaja

Al otro lado, unos Rocket que habían salido de la nada, los habían capturados y se los llevaban, por el mismo lugar de donde salieron

Voz: si quieres volver a ver a tus amigos, de veras vencerme JAJAJAJA

Ash: donde estas desgraciado!!!

Ash vio al final del pasillo una sombra aparecer, y luego desaparecer, este la siguió velozmente, dio vueltas por muchos cuartos, siguiendo el sonido de los pies de su persecutor, después de muchos giros llego a una arena Pokemon, la cual tiene un gran espacio para batallas aéreas

Ash: mmmm... ya veo tus intenciones

Ash veía frente a el, un sujeto que le daba la espalda, delante de este había una gran puerta Negra

Sujeto: Muchacho, delante mío esta la puerta que guía a la habitación donde esta el jefe de este establecimiento y con el están tus amigos

Dentro de la Habitación

Tross: jefe por que hizo esto

Giovanni: fácil mi estimado Tross, tengo planeando seducir Ash, al igual como lo hice con su hermano, Muajajajaja

Misty: no te saldrás con la tuya!!!

Brock: Misty calmate!!!

Misty y Brock estaban amarrados con unos anillo, cuales, con cualquier movimiento brusco ocasionaba un fuerte shock electrico, a quien tenga atrapado

Giovanni: asquerosa Perra!!!, no vengas con tus estupideces!!

Misty: quien eres tu para decir eso!!

Giovanni: (tocando, el rostro de Misty): eres muy linda muchacha, jajajajaja... quizás a ti después de esto, te permita servirme, a cambio de un servicio especial...

Misty: JAMAS!!! (Mordiendo la mano de Giovanni)

Giovanni: Arrrgg... PERRA MAL AGRADECIDA!!! le da un fuerte golpe derribándola

Brock: Misty!!!

Demian: pobre Ilusa...

Tross: demasiado

Misty: Brock estoy bien...

Giovanni: cuando termine esto, Tross o Demian, son libre de hacer le que les plazca con este Perra.... JAJAJAJA

Tross: jajajaja... Gracias señor

Demian: lo mismo digo..

Misty: JAMAS, ME PRESTARE PARA ESO!!!

Giovanni: tu callate!!! (saca un control, en el cual presiona un botón y una enorme corriente eléctrica golpea a los cautivos dejándolos inconscientes)

Demian: Pobre muchacha.... Jajajajaja

Giovanni: espero que hagan meritos para ganarse, lo que les propuse

Demian: si señor

Tross: por supuesto

Giovanni: ahora veamos la Batalla......

Sujeto: Escúchame...... Mocoso, será tu Pokemon mas fuerte contra mi Pokemon mas fuerte, te parece???

Ash: no reclamo

(El Sujeto se da media vuelta, mostrando su identidad, traía el traje tradicional de los Rocket Negro, solo que colgada de su espalda una larga capa del mismo color)

Sujeto: entonces no hay problema!!

Ash: TU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....

Sujeto: jajaja me temes, Soy Rocky...... el que te eliminara

Ash: Rocky... tu no quieres pelear!!

Rocky; que dices??

Ash: Rocky acaso no lo sientes??

Rocky: sentir que??

Ash: quizás no me creas, y lo halles extraño, pero yo llevo tu sangre...

Rocky; a que te refieres??

Ash: soy Tu Hermano Menor, Rocky!!!

Rocky: te ases llamar mi Hermano??

Ash: lo soy, Vamos Rocky, piensa, tu no quieres hacer esto

Rocky: yo no tengo Hermanos y me encanta hacer esto Muajajajajaja

Ash: tu no actúas así!!

Rocky: patético intento para salvar tu vida, Ve Dragonite!!!

Ash: no me dejas alternativa... Charizard yo te elijo!!!

(Ambos entrenadores lanzaron sus Pokeballs y salieron sus imponentes Pokemon Dragones al campo de Batalla)

Rocky: Dragonite Ataca!!! MEGA COMBO!!!

Dragonite: Graaaaaaaaaa

Ash: Maldición... CHARIZARD EVITALO!!!

Charizard: Charrrrrrrrrr

(Dragonite se aventó velozmente para atacar a Charizard pero este se elevo evitando el golpe)

Ash: Charizard atacadlo con tu cola!!!

Charizard: Char!

(Charizard da con su cola derribando a Dragonite, Dragonite se levanta un poco cansado)

Rocky: Ash eso es todo lo que puede hacer??

Ash: por favor, Rocky escucha tu corazón sabes que yo digo la verdad

Rocky (un poco confuso) Cállate, no intentes estupideces... DRAGONITE FURIA DRAGON!!!!!!!!!

Ash: vamos Rocky, escúchame!! por favor.. CHARIZAD LANZALLAMAS MAXIMA POTENCIA!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Ambos ataques de Pokemon chocan causando una Gran explosión, derribando a ambos pokemon)

Rocky: escúchame tu, yo solo tengo a mi padre nadie mas, y no sigas con tus estupideces, y BATALLA!!!

Ash: tu padre te separo de tu madre, apropósito

Rocky: eso es mentira!!! ...... agarrandose la Cabeza Arrrrrrrgggg...... por que este dolor???... TUS MENTIRAS HAN PASADO EL LIMITE MOCOSO!!!! DRAGONITE LEVANTATE!!!

Dragonite: DRAAAA!!!

Ash: no me dejas mas remedio Rocky, CHARIZARD LEVANTATE!!!!!!

Charizard: Charrrrrr

Ash: CHARIZARD ATACA!!!!

Rocky: DRAGONITE AS LO MISMO!!!!!!!!!!

(Charizard ataca con un Lanzallamas, el cual Dragonite esquiva y ataca con Furia Dragon, Charizard la aguanta valientemente y lanza una mordida contra el cuello de Dragonite, este se eleva a Gran velocidad para tratar de safarse al Pokemon Dragón, Charizard se suelta pero no antes de atacar con un Lanza llamas que da en el Blanco, pero no antes de que Dragonite ataca con una furia Dragón que da de lleno en una de las alas de Charizard, ambos pokemon caen heridos enfrente a sus entrenadores)

Ash: vamos Charizard levántate una vez mas!!!

Charizard: Charrrrrrrr (levantándose a duras penas)

Rocky: Dragonite tu también puedes

Dragonite: Draaaaaaaaaaa!!!! (También levantándose a duras penas)

Ash: ROCKY TE VENCERE PARA QUE LOGRES REACCIONAR!!!!

Rocky: YA VEREMOS!!! HYPER RAYO DRAGONITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dragonite: DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Ash: CHARIZARD ESQUIVALO Y REALIZA UN MOVIMIENTO SISMICO!!!!!!

Charizard: Charrrrrrrrrrr

(Dragonite, lanza el Hyper rayo, el cual Charizard apenas logra esquivar, rozando el ala mal herida de este, atrapa a Dragonite y empieza a realizar el movimiento sísmico)

Ash: bien esto se acabo!!! Eh ganado

Rocky: maldición...... Nooooo

(Charizard cuando dirige a Dragonite al suelo, su ala dañada se rasga, haciéndole imposible salir de la trayectoria, impactando junto a Dragonite en el suelo, saliendo una gran cortina de Humo)

Ash: CHARIZARD NOOOOO!!!!!!

Rocky: MALDICION!!!!

(Cuando la cortina de Humo desaparece, ambos pokemon están en el centro sin fuerzas para poder continuar)

Dragonite: Draaaaa

Charizard: Charrrr!!!

Ash (sacando una Pokeball): Charizard Regresa!!!!

Rocky: (sacando una Pokeball): Dragonite Regresa!!!!

Rocky (arrodillándose en el suelo): eh fallado...

Ash: Rocky... escúchame ahora, tu has sido engañado por Giovanni, para que actúes con maldad y no de tu manera correcta de ser

Giovanni de su habitación: Un Empate, no me esperaba eso, pero de todas maneras me servira... Muajajajaja

Rocky: cállate, yo siempre eh sido asi, tu mientes... no me engañaras ENTIENDELO!!!

Ash: Rocky... nuestra madre añora el día para volverte a ver

Rocky: Madre??... mi madre??

Ash: asi es...

Rocky (recibiendo un dolor de cabeza): Arrrrrrrrrrrrrggggg...Dolor!!!!

Ash: Rocky!!!......

Hiten: escuchar al chico deberías tu

Ash: HITEN!! Como ha llegado aquí!

Hiten: una pregunta innecesarias, respuesta no necesitar

Rocky: TU!

Hiten: me alegra tu a mi recordar

Rocky: como no... Arrrrrrrrrrrrggggggg...

Hiten: mmmm... un lavado de cerebro acá ocurrir

Giovanni (observando): quien es ese anciano?? Y como rayos entro???

Hiten: Escuchar Joven Rocky, no escuches tu mente, escucha tu corazón, el correcto dice......

Rocky: no se que pensar...Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggg

Hiten: superar ese dolor tu mismo debes

Ash: Hiten?......

Hiten: no preocupar Ash, el bien estará......

(La Puerta negra se abre lentamente)

Giovanni (interrumpiendo): Rocky...... Escuchame

Ash/Rocky: padre...?

Detrás de Giovanni aparecen Tross y Demian cada uno llevando a uno de los amigos de Ash

................................................................................................C......O......N......T......I......N......U......A......R......A................................................................................................

Link/Silver: espero que haya sido de su agrado este Noveno Capitulo , me ha quedado un poco Largo, no tengo muchas cosas que decir, nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo que pronto Listo Estará, sin quieres decir algún comentario, queja o Duda, diríjanla a mi mail o si quieres pueden comentar algo en el Foro Rain of Fire, bueno no tengo mas que decir, solamente que nos vemos y cuídense

(Link/Silver se marcha pero de pronto ve una carreta en el lago flotando, un rinoceronte y un grupo de Lagartos)

Link/Silver: me pregunto que habrá sido de Satoshi, Arcángel y Kaze

(Mientras en el risco por donde había caído, atrapada en una rama se encontraba una Jaula)

Satoshi: -- ya veras Silver cuando te atrape, sufrirías

Arcángel: U vamos sato no seas tan Negativo pudo haber sido peor

(Llega un pájaro Gigante y toma a la jaula entre sus tenazas y se va volando)

Satoshi: ¬¬ decías Arcángel

Arcángel: U jejeje


	10. Mi Familia

Pokemon Episodio I 

Edición Dorada

_Cada Leyenda tiene su Principió, Cada Travesía tiene su primer paso_

**El Hermano de Ash**

**Capitulo X Mi Familia**

Link/Silver: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hice el Capitulo 9, mi inspiración había muerto, eh pasado por muchos problemas en la penumbra, y los eh superado casi todos, pero no quiero dejar nada incompleto, y es hora de cerrar este episodio con el capitulo Final, es el momento de que Ash y Rocky acepten su destino, si mas que decir, aquí esta, El Capitulo Final

Giovanni (observando): quien es ese anciano?? Y como rayos entro???

Hiten: Escuchar Joven Rocky, no escuches tu mente, escucha tu corazón, el correcto dice......

Rocky: no se que pensar...Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggg

Hiten: superar ese dolor tu mismo debes

Ash: Hiten?......

Hiten: no preocupar Ash, el bien estará......

(La Puerta negra se abre lentamente)

Giovanni (interrumpiendo): Rocky...... Escúchame

Ash/Rocky: padre...?

Detrás de Giovanni aparecen Tross y Demian cada uno llevando a uno de los amigos de Ash

Un silencio se había formado, Ash y Rocky observaban a su padre, Ash estaba impactado, ya que de todas maneras era primera vez que veía a su padre, no podía Hablar

Rocky: Padre, lo que dice este chico es verdad??

Giovanni: Claro que no Rocky, solo trata de confundirte

Ash: Rocky!!! Hermano, dime con que propósito trataría de mentirte??

Rocky: no se...

Hiten; Rocky, no pienses, siente... sabes que nosotros Verdad Tener

Rocky: (tomándose con las manos la cabeza) Arrrrrrrrrrgggg...... Mi Cabeza!!!

Hiten: Vamos Rocky, a tu corazón escucha

Rocky: Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggg!!!

_--------------------- COMIENZO DEL FLASH BACK ---------------------_

_Se ve que es muy tarde en la casa, y una mujer pasea a un bebe_

_Delia: Mi Lindo Niño _

_Bebe: Gugu Dada_

_David (entrando a la Habitación): Como esta Rocky?, Delia_

_Delia: bien como siempre, nuestro lindo hijo _

_--------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK ---------------------_

Rocky: Arrrrrrrrrgg!!! Delia... Mama..

Ash: así es!! Rocky, lo puede aser!!

Hiten: echo bien

Rocky; Arrrrrrrrggg!!!!

Giovanni (sorprendido): No puede ser!!!

_--------------------- COMIENZO DEL FLASH BACK ---------------------_

_Se ve una Joven con un Bebe y niño pequeño_

_Niño: Mami, como se llama??_

_Delia: se llama Ash y es tu Hermano_

_Niño: Ash se llama mi Hermano??_

_Delia: así es Rocky _

_--------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK ---------------------_

Rocky: Ash......... Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggg... se llama mi Hermano

Hiten: ha logrado la barrera de su mente romper

Ash: Bien...

Giovanni: BASTA NO PERMITIRE ESTO!!! (Giovanni saca un control remoto en cual presiona un botón)

Rocky: Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash: Rocky!!!!!!!

Un Gran dolor azota a Rocky, tanto que cae al suelo

Giovanni: si creen, que me quitaran a mi Hijo, están muy equivocados!!!

Ash (Indignado): COMO PUEDE SER TAN CRUEL GIOVANNI!!!!

Giovanni: siempre eh sido así Ash, (presionando un nuevo botón) Rocky Levántate!!!!!!!!!

Rocky se levanta sus ojos están blancos, parecía como si no tuviera voluntad propia...

Giovanni: la mente de Rocky me pertenece!!!

Ash (Indignado total):No puede ser!!!, Maldito

Hiten: Ash, la ira no conduce nada, maten la calma

Ash: tienes Razón Hiten

Giovanni: no se quien seas anciano, pero no en intrometas en esto

Hiten: En Honor a tu Padre, David detén esto!!

Giovanni: NO METAS A MI PADRE!!!

Hiten: muy triste estaría el, al ver en lo que se convirtió su hijo, al igual que tu Hermano Rocky

Giovanni: Basta!!!! Tross, Demian elimine a este viejo Metiche!!!

Tross: si señor

Demian: con mucho placer

Tross y Demian, dejan a Misty y a Brock en el suelo, que siguen inconscientes

Tross: Viejo!!! No se quien seas y de donde vengas, pero te acabare!!! Nidoking yo te elijo!!!

Demian: Tross, no te precipites......

Nidoking: Grrrrrrrrrr

Tross: Nidoking Mata a ese Viejo!!! Arrolladlo con tu embestida!!!!

Nidoking: Grrrrrrrr!!!!

Ash: Hiten!!!!

Nidoking, Marcha directo donde Hiten, este permanece quieto, cuando Nidoking esta a punto de arrollarlo, extiende su mano levemente y Nidoking se detiene, baja su cabeza y Hiten lo acaricia

Hiten: es triste ver Pokemon que matan... por culpa de sus entrenadores

Tross (sorprendido): pero que demonios.... Nidoking regresa (señalando con su pokebola)

Hiten: Pokemon, contra mi, lograr nada conseguirán

Giovanni (sorprendido): Vaya...... (Pensando)...... este no es un viejo cualquiera

Ash (sorprendido): ¿Como?

Demian: MMMM... Tross, te advertí que no te precipitaras!!!

Giovanni: (pensando) quedarme aquí es arriesgado, tengo una idea......

Giovanni: Rocky, toma a esa Perra que esta hay tendida, y sígueme

Rocky; si señor

Rocky sube a Misty en sus Hombros, Giovanni, se adentro en la sala donde estaba originalmente, Rocky lo sigue, cuando entran, la puerta se empieza a cerrar lentamente

Ash: Misty!!!

Hiten: Ash, rescátala, yo me encargo de estos dos!!

Ash: Si!!!

Ash corre directamente a la puerta, y entra justo a tiempo, antes que se cierre

Demian: veamos de que eres Capaz Hiten

Tross: te venceremos

Hiten: viejo estaré, pero subestimarme no deber

Mientras dentro de la sala, estaba entera Oscura no se podía ver nada, había una tenue Luz, que alumbraba a Ash

Ash: Donde Están todos???... No veo nada??

Giovanni: Muajajajajajajajajajaja (Una luz prende y se ve a Giovanni sentado en una especie de trono)

Ash: Giovanni!!!

Giovanni (levantándose) : mi Hijo Menor, ahora que te veo detenidamente, haz crecido mucho y buen entrenador te has hecho, ser el Top One, no es fácil

Ash: no se que tramas, pero deja a Rocky en paz, merece ser libre!!

Giovanni: acaso quiere reemplazar su lugar??? Hijo mío??

Ash: Jamás!!

Giovanni: únete a mí, Juntos los tres dominaremos el mundo como padre e Hijos

Ash: Nunca... que paso con lo sueños de David Ketchum??

Giovanni: ese nombre no significa nada para mi, pero veo que si no quieres te debo forzar...... Muajajajajajajaja (chasquea los dedos, y toda la sala se ilumina)

La Sala era muy amplia, detrás del trono de Giovanni, había un enorme monitor, en una esquina habia una Jaula, donde se encontraba Misty, ahora consiente, y frente a esta, Rocky, quien aun tenía la mirada olvidada

Misty; Ash, sacame de aquí!!

Ash: eso haré Misty

Giovanni: no lo creo, Rocky ataca a este Muchacho

Rocky: Si señor

Giovanni: será sin pokemon!

Un Extraño aparato flota sobre, Ash, el cual le roba sus seis Pokeball

Ash; Maldición!!

Rocky, corre velozmente, y le da un puñetazo a Ash, que lo eleva en los aires, luego, Rocky, le da un rodillazo en el estomago derribando a Ash, Rocky sin perder tiempo, lanza patadas al Ash, que yace en el suelo

Ash: Arrrrrrggg!!!

Giovanni: así me gusta Rocky

Misty (observando): ASH!!!!!!!!!! (Pensando) a este loco, le gusta ver a sus Hijos pelear...

Ash: Basta!!... (Indignándose)

Ash se levanta, y le da un golpe en el estomago, haciendo retroceder a Rocky, luego se lanza sobre Rocky, cayendo ambos al suelo Donde se dan golpes limpios, Combos, por todos lados

Giovanni: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! (Pensando) Justo lo que planie, ahora que Ash se ha descuida es hora de usar, mi rallo paralizador en el

En uno de los Forcejeos de Rocky y Ash, una Pokeball rueda del pantalón de Ash, la cual se abre y sale un Arcanine Dorado

Arcanine: Woof Woof!!!!

Giovanni (sorprendido): Arcanine! Mi viejo amigo!

Arcanine: Woof!!

Ash: Arcanine!!

Rocky: ...

En ese Instante la Puerta se abre, y caen Rodando, Tross y Demian, detrás de estos entran, Hiten y Brock

Brock: Ash!!!

Hiten; Hemos entrado, a tiempo Justo

Giovanni (volviendo a la normalidad): no tengo tiempo para esto!!!

Giovanni presiona un botón y un Rayo paralyzador es disparado de una de las Paredes, a Ash, pero extrañamente Rocky se interpone, cayendo el aturdido al suelo

Ash: Rocky??

Hiten: eso quiere decir, que hay conciencia en todos los actos que ha hecho... Rapido hay que destruir el control que lo puso en ese estado!!!

Ash (incorporándose): Si! ARCANINE VELOCIDAD EXTREMA!!!

Arcanine: Woof! ¿?

Ash: --... por que no me obedece

Hiten: Arcanine, a ti no pertenecer

Giovanni: JAJAJAJAJA, Arcanine Velocidad Extrema!!!!

Arcanine: Woof!!!

Arcanine, ataca a Ash, lanzándolo por los aires mal Herido

Ash: Arrrrrrrg!!!

Hiten: o no!

Brock: Ash!!!

Misty; Ash!!!

Giovanni: esto aun no termina, Tross, Demian vengan a mi lado

Tross (levantándose): lo que diga señor

Demian (levantándose): enseguida

Giovanni: no podrán contra mi soy demasiado poderoso para Ustedes

Hiten: veremos.. (Pensando) mis habilidades el momento de mostrarlas aun no era...

Brock:...

Ash (maltrecho); Maldita sea...

Misty; CHICOS!!!

De pronto una de las paredes Explota, y una gran cortina de Humo emerge, cuando esta desaparece, se puede ver una sombra, que blande una espada, se trata de un individuo encapuchado entero (_Nota del Autor: No es el mismo Individuo, que Mato a Los Rocket)_

????: Giovanni, si crees estos chicos están solos, te equivocas!!

(Todos sorprendidos)

Giovanni: pero que demonios

Tross: quien es este??

Demian: lo que faltaba

Hiten: mmmmm... (Pensando) Una presencia como esta, ase mucho que no sentía...

Brock; de quien se trata

El Individuo con su Espada hábilmente Rompe, la celda donde se encontraba Misty

????: Muchacha ahora eres Libre...

Misty: 0o Gracias...

Rocky (levantándose, si que nadie se diera cuenta): GIOVANNI PAGARAS POR LOS ACTOS QUE HAS COMETIDO ARCANINE LANZALLAMAS MAXIMA POTENCIA!!!!!!!!!!!

Arcanine: Woof!!!

Arcanine Lanza su lanzallamas y impacta en Giovanni empujándolo, y golpeando gravemente contra el monitor, dejándolo inconsciente

Ash: Rocky??

Rocky: jejejejeje (se desmaya nuevamente)

Tross: señor Giovanni!!!

Demian: Tross, no podemos permitir que estos mocosos se salgan con la suya!!!

Tross: si

Ambos sacan una Pokeball, pero el Extraño individuo, rápidamente, le da una Estocada a cada un derribándolos y a la vez dejándolos inconscientes

Hiten: salir de aquí debemos!!!

Brock: SI!!

Ash (incorporándose): antes que despierten!

Hiten: devuelve a Arcanine a su Pokeball!!

Ash (recogiendo la Pokeball de Arcanine): Arcanine Regresa!!

Misty: VAMONOS!!!

Brock sube a Rocky en sus Hombros, Ash toma sus Pokeball y velozmente todos salen de sala, por el agujero que había creado la explosión, después de un lago túnel salen a la Luz, lejos de la ciudad

Ash: por fin salimos del Túnel

Misty: donde esta Hiten y ese Extraño???

Brock: realmente no se

Ash: no hay tiempo para eso, hay que llevar a Rocky al hospital!!

Misty: si

Brock: vamos!!!

El trío desprisa corre a la ciudad

Mientras tanto en el Cuartel

???? (Observando a Giovanni que yace en el suelo): tu derrota por fin ha sido Giovanni

Se acerca a una computadora, y activa la autodestrucción del cuartel

????: Adiós, Equipo Rocket...

Hiten: MMMM... una medida, que tomar no deberías...

????: Que sabes tu viejo

Hiten: un Guerrero Pokemon, eso no haría, no pensé que hubieran mas

????: Viejo Caballero Pokemon, eres no creo que sabría de esto, pero no te metas y no te confundas, yo no soy un Guerrero Pokemon, mucho menos me acerco a eso

Hiten: tu bien, controlar la Energía Natural

????: Eso, no me convierte en lo que dices, el equipo Rocket, debe ser destruido, se interpone en mis planes esto que hice no significo nada, Ash Ketchum, será el siguiente en ser destruido...

Hiten: mmmm... si es que el no te destruye a ti...

????: JAJAJAJAJA

El Extraño sujeto desaparece, con el viento por el agujero echo

Hiten: MMMM... los problemas se han multiplicado aun mas ahora...

Tross (levantándose agobiado): viejo, aun estoy a tiempo de eliminarte...

Hiten: Tranquilo Muchacho... Recuerda quien eres... Recuerda tu nombre... no era Travis??

Tross: silencio!!

De la misma manera como desapareció, el sujeto desaparece Hiten, Tross en ese instante se da cuenta que el cuartel en pocos segundos volara en pedazos, la autodestrucción discreta había sido activada

Tross: MALDICION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash, Misty y Brock, están a punto de llegar a la ciudad, cuando de pronto, ven una Gran explosión a lo lejos, saben que viene de la ciudad

Ash; que ah sido eso??

Misty: no lo se...

Brock: Vamos!!

El Trío llega a la ciudad, y se puede ver todo el Gym de la ciudad en llamas, muchos escuadrones de bomberos tratan de apagarlo

Ash: no puede ser!!

Misty: Ash debemos ir al Hospital!!

Ash: si

Mientras de otro sitio dos personas también observaban el incendio

Hiten: detenerlo debí!!, fui un tonto

Ralph: Maestro Rodimus, que podría haber echo usted, era una avanzado mecanismo de autodestrucción

Hiten; quizás Razón tengas...

Ralph: ese Guerrero Pokemon, que usted me mencione, habrá que buscarlo, en un enemigo formidable se puede convertir

Hiten: lo se Aprendiz

Ralph: y además en una terrible amenaza

Hiten: aun temo lo peor, hay una Perturbación en la Energía Natural

Ralph: también lo siento Maestro, una terrible época se avecina tanto para Humanos como Pokemon

Hiten: lo se, y por eso temo

En el Hospital, rápidamente internan a Rocky, a pesar de la catástrofe, que ocurrió en la ciudad, los médicos, no dejan su trabajo, a Ash tambien lo atiende, ya que también tiene heridas, El Trío observaba por televisión, el catástrofe de la ciudad

Ash: hay muchos muertos...

Misty: habrá sido nuestra culpa

Brock: no lo se

Ash: es una verdadera Tragedia... Mi Padre, Demian y Tross, sucumbieron en ese Infierno, no lo puedo creer

Brock: tranquilo Ash

Ash: me siento culpable

Al Hospital Llegan Tracey, Pr.Oak y Delia, muy apresurados

Delia: Hijo que bueno que estas bien

Pr.Oak: que bueno que se encuentran bien chicos

Misty; si

Ash: me siento culpable de lo que paso

Tracey: vamos Ash de seguro no fue tu culpa

Brock: tenlo por hecho

Ash: quizás hasta Hiten, halla muerto en ese incendio también (Golpeando la Meza)

Hiten: Joven Ketchum, matarme a mi tan fácil no es

Ash: Hiten!!!!

Hiten: el extraño que nos ayudo esta detrás de esta catástrofe

Misty: que!!!

Brock; por que hizo eso??

Hiten: saberlo no

Enfermera (acercándose): señor Ketchum, su amigo ya ha despertado y lo quiere ver

Ash: bien, Mama, acompáñame!!

Delia: esta bien, Ash...

Ash: Mama, el chico que vamos haber es Rocky

Delia (sorprendida): no puede ser

Ash: lo es mama

(Ambos siguen a la Enfermera, hasta una pieza, donde entran lentamente)

Ash: estas Mejor??

Rocky; si, Gracias

Ash: Mama, el es...

Delia (derramando lagrimas): después de todos estos años, mi Hijo mayor!!

Rocky: Mama...???

Delia abrazo a su Hijo, Rocky, sintió una calidez que no sentía ase años

Rocky (derramando lágrimas): Mama!!! Eres tu, no lo puedo creer

Delia (derramando lágrimas): si soy yo Rocky

Ash (derramando lágrimas): saldré unos minutos ustedes necesitan mucho que hablar

Rocky: espera Ash!!

Ash: si??

Rocky: Gracias Hermano... me salvaste, es inexplicable lo que siento, me devolviste mi recuerdos de infante que habían sido borrados y has hecho mucho mas

Ash: de nada...

Rocky: además Ash, me has dado el regalo mas preciado en mi cumpleaños, una familia

Delia: Hijos!!

Ash: nuevamente de nada Hermano, después de todo para eso estamos jejeje

Rocky: ya lo creo jejeje

Ash: Nos vemos

Ash sale de la Habitación y camina por el pasillo

Ash: mmmm.... (Pensando) ahora que ha pasado todo, tengo que volver a mis problemas, pronto tendré un torneo y debo prepararme, debo defender los Puntos del Top One y no solo si no a mis sentimientos, debo hablar con Misty, ahora o nunca. Siento tristeza por el destino de mi padre, tengo muchas en que pensar...

Al lado de Ash pasan dos enfermeras, que le interrumpen los pensamientos

Enfermera Uno: La chica de la Habitación 19 esta Embarazada, lo sabias verdad???

Enfermera Dos: no tenia idea......

Enfermera Uno: y apenas tiene 17 años

Enfermera Dos: Valla...

Ash: (Pensando) Vaya y es menor que yo, bueno volviendo a mis pensamientos, creo que también tengo que hablar con May, MAY!!! SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO MAY!!! CIERTO QUE ESTA EN ESTE MISMO HOSPITAL!!!

Ash velozmente da la vuelta, y corre velozmente,

Ash (parando de correr): si mi memoria no me falla esta es la habitación, la habitación 19...... HABITACION 19!!!! NO PUEDE SER!!!

(Ash entra a la Habitación)

Ash: May??

May: Ash, llegaste!!!, como te fue???

Ash: bien, mi hermano esta en una de las habitaciones del Hospital

May: Ohhh, me gustaría conocerlo!!

Ash: y tu como estas??

May: Mejor Gracias a dios

Ash; May tengo que hablar una tema delicado contigo...

May: Si Ash

Ash; escuche a una enfermeras decir, que la chica de la habitación 19 esta embarazada... y esta es la Habitación 19...

May;... Ash no se que decir

Ash: es Verdad??

May: si Ash

Ash: no puede ser... quien es el padre??

May: --, no lo supones??

Ash: no se me ocurre

May: Ash, no recuerdas lo que Hicimos ase un mes??

Ash: Si... --, eso quiere decir que...

May: así es Ash

Ash: Uffff por un momento pensé que yo era el padre

May: -- TONTO!!! Tu eres el padre!!!

Ash (sorprendido): NANY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ash se Desmaya)

_**THE END**_

Link/Silver: espero que les haya Gustado el Décimo y Ultimo capitulo de este Episodio, me ha costado bastante sacarlo, lo admito, creo que deje demasiados detalles para un capitulo final, si les gusta mi obras, estate atento por que pronto tendremos el Episodio II, cualquier duda o sugerencia mandar un mail a o también pueden dejar comentario en los foros Dojo del Anime o Rain of Fire , también agrego un Detalle el capitulo 9 sufrió una pequeña remasterizacion, así que les sugiero que lo lean nuevamente, bueno sin mas que decir espero que nos veamos pronto, cuídense.


End file.
